Don't treat me gently
by MagiAllie
Summary: Heroes a tiempo completo. Intento de parejas a tiempo parcial. ¿Existe un momento adecuado para el amor y la familia? De esos pequeños conceptos abstractos que en la modernidad no deberían existir, pero que cuando estás terriblemente enloquecido de amor buscas a toda costa consumir. Todoroki e Izuku se han casado, por ello Kirishima se confiesa con Bakugou ¿Que pasará? (omegaverse)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí reportándome con mi primer fanfic de Boku no hero academia, el primero de dos que tengo planeados, pero que tendrán que esperar un poco más. Tenía planeado esto como un one-shot desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por razones de tiempo y flojera no había podido concretarlo, hasta ahora: Gracias al cumpleaños de Yari –corazón- feliz cumpleaños señorita, espero que te guste.

Como dije, planeaba ser un one shot pero se alargó demasiado y creo que al final se convertirá en un three-shot que espero terminar para finales de Diciembre. Si todo sale bien.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron a sacar este fic adelante, Ann, Kathleen, por escucharme y aportar grandiosas ideas. Un beso.

 **Ahora si notas |** Este fanfic tiene una temática que sigue los hechos del canon, pero también es omegaverse. Una corriente omegaverse un poco distinta a la que estamos acostumbrados a ver omega-alfa. Ya se ha visto en varios mangas antes, pero sobre todo tomaré como ej. El omegaverse dentro de Kashikomarimashita Destiny; donde todos los géneros (alfa, beta, omega) pueden concebir. Cada género tiene sus particularidades, por ej. Los alfas solo se casan con alfas cuando buscan mantener un estatus social.

Cosas en las que iré haciendo énfasis durante los capítulos.

Finalmente este fic es un KiriBaku, con pareja secundaria TodoDeku. Ya verán por qué.

Espero que les guste y nos leemos más abajo para las notas. Cualquier duda por favor déjenmela en los rvs y con gusto la atenderé. ¡Un abrazote!

* * *

 **Don't treat me gently**

Izuku estaba ahí, sentado en el pequeño banquillo de madera con cojín de plumas de pato. Miraba fijamente las paredes, los biombos que decoraban el salón, un espacio cuadrado que alcanzaba las proporciones de su departamento entero. Se trataba de uno de los muchos salones dentro de la residencia de los Todoroki, éste en específico era un salón poco frecuentado. El olor a limpiador de madera podía sentirse por todo el lugar, aquello solo demostraba que había sido recientemente limpiado. Sin prestar más atención a su entorno cerró los ojos con rudeza, calmar sus respiraciones ahora mismo era el mayor de sus problemas.

Su madre se movía lentamente entre los tapices, con la tela sobre las manos, colocando con destreza, como si hubiera nacido para hacer aquello, el shiramuko que los Todoroki habían depositado en sus manos. Por más que Midoriya quiso negarse, fue imposible ¡Era un shiramuko ancestral! Con tres fondos, un forro de seda y hermosos bordados de grullas y flores que solo la mano de una artesana habría podido confeccionar. La prenda fue heredada directamente de la mano de la madre de Shoto; Izuku tuvo que decir que si en cuanto la mujer lo puso en sus pies con una reverencia.

―A mí no me dio suerte ― explicó con la frente sobre el piso ―, pero estoy segura de que a ti y a Shoto, los hará muy felices.

Los detalles rojos del shiramuko eran minúsculos, casi imperceptibles, por consiguiente le recordaban constantemente que la delicadeza de la prenda era mucho más extravagante de lo que él pudo imaginar que usaría algún día. Porque aunque era un omega jamás imaginó que llegaría este día. De blanco hasta en los zapatos, vestido por su madre, con los nervios de punta, el estómago ansioso y un nudo en los intestinos.

Izuku atinó a bajar la cabeza cuando él wataboshi adornó sus cabellos verdosos. Ese gorro con forma de galleta de la suerte China.

―Ya estás listo ― sonrió su madre con la mano cálida sobre su pálida mejilla ―. Izuku, te ves tan hermoso…

Midoriya besó, con cuidado de no estropear su atuendo, la mano de su madre. La mujer estaba ataviada con el tradicional kimono negro pues las mujeres casadas y viudas únicamente podían vestir de este color en la ceremonia. Ponerle las ropas a su hijo le habían dejado exhausta, una gota de sudor corría por su suave y esponjosa mejilla. Seguramente estaba tan nerviosa como él mismo, pero mucho más excitada. Quizá se debía a que no todos los días, en la actualidad, uno podía presenciar de primera mano algo tan tradicional como el evento que estaba por desarrollarse en las próximas horas.

Pero siendo sincero, él estaba al tanto de que la verdadera felicidad de su madre venía con otra perspectiva, por supuesto su vida como el héroe número uno era un riesgo constante y eterno, tan complicado como absorbente, no había tiempo para estas celebraciones, no cuando el mundo afuera podía entrar en guerra o lo más simple alma podría resbalar por las escaleras. Uraraka, y los demás, fueron estrictos; solo por hoy él no podía pensar en ninguna de sus responsabilidades de héroe ¡Qué barbaridad! Las personas se convierten en héroe para toda la vida, pensó Midoriya, pero por más que insistieron, a ninguno se les permitió tener cerca el traje de héroe o cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlos del camino del evento. Sus amigos se encargarían de cualquier irregularidad con respecto al crimen.

Por tales razones y unas cuantas más, su madre debía estar rebosante de felicidad; un hijo héroe, una vida de riesgos, sin tiempo para celebraciones de esta índole y a pesar de todo eso aquí estaban.

Cuando Izuku se convirtió en héroe jamás imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de casarse.

Tampoco imaginó que sería algún día el heredero de All Might, o que siendo un omega podría convertirse en el héroe número uno, así que en realidad su vida estaba llena hasta el tope de sucesos inesperados que cambiaban radicalmente los planes trazados por su destino original. Sobre todo, jamás imaginó que se terminaría enamorando tanto…

Cuando Izuku era más joven, pues aún lo era, recién ingresado en la U.A nunca imaginó que amaría a Todoroki tanto. Que desearía pasar con él cada día de su vida, cuidarle, protegerle, besarle por las mañanas y darle hijos. O que el padre de Shoto aceptaría, a regañadientes, que los dos se casaran. Izuku aún tenía sus dudas pero creía que se trataba de un pensamiento antiguo ''Si ya vas a hacer las cosas, al menos hazlas decentemente. O no las hagas. ''

Endeavor había apoyado en cada mínimo detalle la boda. En todo. Principalmente porque se desarrollaba en su propia casa, la ceremonia en su templo personal, la recepción en el jardín principal, y también porque ahora Izuku iba a vivir ahí junto con el resto de los Todoroki. No porque no pudieran vivir en otro lugar, sino porque esa era la casa de Shoto, y Shoto era el heredero del recinto. Así que técnicamente las tierras también eran suyas. O lo serían pronto…

―Deku ― sonrió Uraraka asomándose desde la puerta del salón ―, ya es hora.

Se veía preciosa, con su kimono de colores. Todo era tradicional hasta decir basta, los invitados se habían prestado a seguir los códigos de vestimenta originales, lo hicieron sin rechistar. Las chicas emocionadas y solteras habían optado por yukatas de colores, las casadas por los decorosos atuendos negros, pero Midoriya era el primero del grupo en casarse, así que el oscuro color estaba gradualmente lejos de ser el dominante.

Izuku pensó que iba a vomitar el corazón por la garganta si su madre no le tomaba del brazo y le guiaba directamente hasta la puerta. Solo tenía que recorrer un par de pasillos hasta la entrada principal y ahí lo vería, por primera vez en horas. Seguramente estaría tan guapo como siempre, no había otra forma de estar para él, o era terriblemente atractivo o no lo era. Y siempre lo era.

―Sí, ya estoy listo ― suspiró Midoriya dando pasos pequeñitos y suaves hasta la salida.

* * *

Todoroki ya estaba en la entrada. Esperando con paciencia. Los invitados le rodeaban como si fuera una estatua, se arremolinaban por todo el pórtico, vestidos con elegantes trajes negros occidentales, mujeres con vestidos de salón y también jóvenes en kimono. Su padre esperaba a su lado, justo a la derecha, rogando impacientemente que tanto su futuro yerno como la madre de este mismo se dignaran a aparecer, llevaban diez segundos de retraso.

―Debiste conseguirte uno más puntual ― bufó Enji Todoroki en voz muy baja, justo al oído de su hijo.

Shoto le ignoró lo mejor que pudo, buscaba focalizar su atención en los adornos del pórtico, con los talismanes de buena suerte escritos con tinta negra, pincel y papel de arroz, los listones blancos con guirnaldas y hortensias que decoraban el paso, cruzando el portal, un poco más allá, se extendía un camino de piedras incrustadas en el pasto, lleno de delicados pétalos de rosa que los llevaría hasta la capilla, seguro el sacerdote ya les esperaba en la puertecilla.

―O al menos uno con caderas más anchas ―rezongó nuevamente, movido por la curiosidad de los gustos de su heredero ―, así al menos los partos no serían un problema.

Todoroki se volvió sobre sus zapatos hasta él, le exasperaba que apenas encontrara la oportunidad no dejara de criticarle por la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, siempre era de ese modo, su viejo no se preocupaba en demostrar su inconformidad con respecto de Midoriya, pero al menos había tenido la decencia de pararse a su lado con un traje formal y recibir a los novios para darle las bendiciones, lo había hecho por él mismo, movido por sus propios intereses, por supuesto a Shoto no podía importarle menos si el señor se quedaba o se iba, pero sabía que su madre y su suegra estarían más contentas si las cosas salían tal y como planeaba cada uno. O como las había planeado su propio padre.

De Midoriya no sabía la opinión, pero si su novio le hubiese insinuado que se contentaba con un matrimonio furtivo en Las Vegas, Shoto habría pegado su trasero al avión aunque su progenitor le hubiera rogado que hiciera la boda tradicional y bien hecha, incluso si lo hubiera hecho golpeándose en el rostro con una cadena, una cadena con espinas.

―Papá, Izuku es… ― fulminaba a su padre con la mirada cuando sus pupilas quedaron atrapadas por el cegador encanto de su bello prometido ― perfecto.

Todoroki habría querido enumerar mentalmente todas las cosas que el atuendo resaltaba de Midoriya, o que Midoriya destacaba de la vestimenta, pero nunca habría terminado, cada que lograba enfocarse en uno de los hermosos detalles otra cosa aún más bella que la anterior robaba su atención deliberadamente, al grado de dejarle con la boca medio abierta y una sonrisa colgando ladinamente. Izuku notó la atención de su prometido y respondió el gesto nervioso y sonrojado, sus cabellos se alborotaban por debajo del adorno de su cabeza; verdes, rebeldes, increíbles.

―Shoto-kun ― suspiró su suegra acercando a Izuku hasta su lado, la mano de Midoriya aun descansaba sobre el brazo de su progenitora cuando ella lo entregó.

El alfa tomó la mano que reposaba sobre el kimono negro antes de que su novio pensara siquiera en moverla, convencido remotamente que mientras más pronto le tocara más rápido se irían las ansias de besarle y decirle que lucía precioso en todas las figuras posibles, que no había nadie más bello que él, ningún omega nunca jamás podría verse tan bien en un traje de novio tradicional. Pasó su pulgar por encima de los nudillos de Midoriya, apacible, hasta calmarlo.

No se dijeron una sola palabra.

Solo sonrieron y esperaron.

Los invitados, la madre de Midoriya y su padre, comenzaron a formarse justo detrás de ellos, como si se tratara de una procesión de animas que caminaría por entre las piedras y los pétalos de rosa hasta tomar asiento en sus respectivas sillas dentro del templo.

Como se acostumbraba, Shoto dejó la mano del omega caer conforme comenzaron su marcha, paso a paso de forma lenta hasta ingresar por el pórtico de la casa. Desvistiendo los detalles del jardín, procurado de todas las formas para la recepción y la fiesta. Todoroki admiró las bellas hortensias blancas decorando la puerta de entrada, dirigió una mirada fugaz pero cargada de sensaciones a su novio, que caminaba con la vista fija en el templo a unos metros y movido por impulsos desconocidos cortó una del arreglo para depositarla entre sus manos, que Midoriya había unido sobre su pecho, asemejando la pose de un santo tallado en piedra o mármol.

Izuku tomó la flor, se detuvo abruptamente, correspondió a las mirada intensa de Shoto con una ligera sonrisa. El alfa habría querido besarle ahí mismo, dejar caer los pétalos de flores y olvidar la ceremonia pero si ya había aguantado los últimos años podía soportar unos veinte minutos más antes de que quedaran unidos para siempre; o al menos quería creer que podía soportar la extraña lejanía que aún se condensaba entre ambos. Después de todo ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que comenzaron a salir como pareja…

Hace solo unos pocos años la simple idea de un alfa con un omega implicaba hacer lazo inmediato, un celo y hasta hijos, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, las diferencias entre omegas y alfas eran tan pocas que apenas se podía creer que un omega se enlazara con su pareja inmediatamente. Por supuesto Izuku era el primer omega que se adentraría en su familia construida únicamente por alfas; esa clase de prejuicios aun predominaban, cosa con la que él estaba dispuesta a lidiar, aunque Midoriya no tenía la menor intención en preocuparse por su condición de omega, él solo había conseguido tantos logros como omega que era difícil menospreciarlo en cualquier sentido posible.

Su relación llevaba tanto tiempo sembrándose que era cuestión de meses hasta que por fin decidieran crear el lazo, todo el mundo sabía que ese día llegaría, incluso él mismo desde la primera vez que prestó atención en Midoriya supo que eran destinados, que quizá la medicina había avanzado tanto como para no dejarles sentir de forma certera ese instinto animal, pero supo que estaba unido a él por una fuerza que era mayor a cualquier quirk, a cualquier ley física. Había mujeres que poseían quirks especiales para determinar quiénes eran aquellos que estaban destinados a estar juntos, las adivinas gitanas de la actualidad. Shoto no necesitó de ellas para saber que Midoriya era suyo o lo sería, porque lo de ellos era inevitable.

No había sido fácil, el camino nunca lo era, tener que soportar estar con tu destinado, besarle, abrazarle, hacerlo con protección cuando el celo atacaba y no poder dejar la marca en su cuello porque los dos se negaban a apresurar las cosas y porque Todoroki era demasiado considerado como para exigirle algo a Izuku, algo tan frívolo como: 'Se mío que yo soy tuyo desde ya'. Pero al final había valido la pena, a Shoto le encantaba todo esto que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor, el por fin casarse con su novio de manera formal, unir sus vidas espiritualmente, en frente de todo el mundo y de los dioses. La ropa, las decoraciones y exigencias de la tradicionalidad de su familia pasaban a un término secundario cuando se enfrentaban a la felicidad que convertirse en el esposo de Midoriya y su alfa por lazo, le generaba.

En la entrada del templo el sacerdote les esperaba justo en el centro de los escalones de madera pulida con una sonrisa a medias y un montón de talismanes para bendecir la entrada, tal como lo dictan las costumbres Todoroki entró codo a codo con su padre y Midoriya, justo detrás suyo de la mano con la madre de este mismo.

La caminata hasta los banquillos para sentarse no era nada comparada con todos estos días luchando uno junto al otro, esperando el momento preciso para entregarse de manera única y formal. Pero también excepcional. Llegaron al umbral; dos años, una carrera de héroes, tres celos, una confrontación familiar y toda la planeación de una boda tradicional japonesa después.

* * *

La ceremonia tuvo un desenlace fantástico, en cada momento Midoriya tanto como Todoroki tuvieron el instante perfecto para soltar aquellas palabras que los unirían eternamente. Cada pequeño ritual, desde beber sake hasta unirse con un lazo fue perfecto. Al terminar los novios agradecieron a cada uno de los invitados a las fueras del pequeño templo dentro de la casona y sonrieron con amabilidad. Antiguamente Shoto sería el único dispuesto a hablar, pero Midoriya rompía con cada estigma omega socialmente posible. A las personas les gustaba verlo sonreír una y otra vez, tomar a su esposo de la mano y acercarse a la mesa de los novios.

Un pequeño altar por encima del pasto, con una tarima de duela lustrada y una mesita de mantel blanco. Orquídeas coronando las esquinas y platos con bordes dorados. Había ya un poco de ambiente occidental entre tantas religiosidades.

Incluso Midoriya se tomó unos segundos para cambiar su pesado kimono de novia tradicional y ponerse un traje blanco marfilado que resaltaba su figura masculina y le otorgaba mucha más libertad de movimiento. Todoroki no se quedó atrás, a los pocos minutos apareció con un traje negro ónix y un peinado sofisticado hacía atrás. Se daban pastel en la boca, uno al otro. Un montón de sonrisas genuinas, flashes de cámara y figuras alegres rodeando el espacio semi-rectangular bordeado por pasillos de madera y barandales pintados de rojo. El cielo azul celeste teñía la imagen de una intimidad condensada y feliz. A Bokugou le enloquecía.

No, en realidad estaba en calma. Había llegado tarde a la ceremonia, por petición propia y consideración a su salud mental. Aun no se había acercado a los novios a darle sus amables palabras de felicitación, sin embargo no entendía cómo podía hacerlo. Poco sabía él de definir sus sentimientos pero alegría no era exactamente lo que sentía, más bien una profunda obstinación, resentida y complicada. Ahí estaba Izuku, esa mierdecilla que le acompañó durante toda su vida, quien le quitó el título de héroe número uno y finalmente se casó con Todoroki. Sonreía a todos y se inclinaba con absoluto entusiasmo, pero Bakugou solo podía tener en mente la abrumadora imagen de un Midoriya adolescente gimiendo bajo sus brazos…

Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Ningún omega se casaba virgen, el blanco solo era un color más. Seguramente Todoroki había estado alguna vez con una chica, sin duda una hermosa alfa. Y ellos habían pasado juntos dos veces, nada sentimental… nada que un par de pastillas anticonceptivas, que Midoriya siempre tomaba, no pudiera arreglar. Así que simplemente verlo ahí, totalmente entregado a un alfa… era bastante shockeante.

Nunca consideró ni remotamente permanecer a su lado, pero aun así le sorprendía.

¿Me pregunto si Todoroki sabrá?

De todas formas desde que entraron a la UA las cosas pintaban a que Shoto e Izuku permanecieran juntos, sin más, ni más. Tenía en su mano una copa de champagne y los brazos sobre el barandal, la vista fija en la pareja y una desquiciante capacidad para ignorarlo todo, incluso al chico que le miraba a solo unas zancadas.

―Así que finalmente ha ocurrido ― suspiró Kirishima entrando en el cuadro donde Bakugou miraba con atención, se recargó a un costado ― tu pareja destinada se ha casado…

―Él no es mi pareja destinada ― aseguró Bakugou molesto ― lo sabría. Pero tampoco es la de Shoto.

―Ni la mía ― señaló como si no fuera obvio ― supongo que eso de las parejas destinadas… ya no existe.

―¿A quién le importa esa mierda sentimental? ― liquidó el resto de la bebida en la copa y la dejó haciendo gala del equilibrio en el barandal.

Le dio la espalda a Kirishima y salió volando del rectángulo festivo por uno de los pasillos largos y abiertos que abría paso a otro de los jardines, a su parecer; mucho más abierto, bonito y fragante. Seguramente el viejo de Shoto no les quiso prestar este jardín, era demasiado hermoso para que la boda de un imbécil como Midoriya lo ensuciara. El agua del pequeño estanque era transparente y abundante, conectaba a un quiosco por medio de un puente a la pequeña isla, rodeado de piedras y árboles de cerezo, completamente vacíos.

Bakugou se casaría en primavera, cuando los cerezos están en flor.

En abril.

―Si te casas en Diciembre el amor será para siempre ― murmuró Kirishima siguiéndole hasta el quiosco.

―Bobadas.

―Yo puedo hacerlo, si quieres ― sugirió Kirishima nuevamente inclinándose a su lado.

Katsuki miraba con intensidad el agua; los peces y los animalejos que trepaban por entre las piedras y las hojas, una comunidad grande de verdor. Intentaba, infructuosamente, ignorar al pelirrojo a su lado, que le seguía como una lapa. Suspiró medio cansado, su mente estaba en otra parte, completamente aislada de lo que acontecía en su verdadero entorno.

―¿Qué cosa? ― tuvo la necesidad de preguntar, para no dejarle con las palabras en la boca y la dignidad medio aplastada.

―Casarme contigo.

―No me da miedo ¿Sabes? ― Aseguró levantando los ojos con prepotencia ― no le tengo miedo a estar solo.

―Ya sé que no te da miedo ― sonrió de lado, acercándose un pasito ― que no le tienes miedo a nada. Eso me gusta de ti.

No bromeaba, porque Kirishima podía ser muy serio cuando se lo proponía, justo como ahora. Rozándole la mejilla con la mano derecha, como si en cualquier instante pudiera moverle la cabeza y plantar un beso en sus labios. Sus ojos soltaban toda la verdad, cada palabra tenía peligro de realidad y un porcentaje alto de ser un hecho. Era tanto así que a Bakugou comenzaba a acelerarsele el punto, por más que buscara mantener un estado de control ante el roce del otro le era imposible. Tan imposible como saber ¿Qué hacía en medio de la boda de Izuku?

―¿Dos alfas? ― preguntó sin dar respuesta a lo anterior

―¿Te parece raro? ― preguntó Kirishima levantando una perfecta ceja rojiza

―Si tuvieras una fortuna no me lo parecería, pero solo somos compañeros de departamento y héroes a tiempo completo ― le recriminó apartando su mano con una fuerza descolocante ― no hay tiempo para matrimonio entre nosotros. Eso déjaselo a los tradicionales, a Izuku y el bastardo mitad―mitad.

―Aun así me voy a casar contigo ― le aseguró el sonriente héroe apartando sus manos del camino del rubio y su presencia también.

―Que te den ― murmuró furibundo, saliendo del quiosco por el puente y dispuesto, con mucho más ánimo que antes a felicitar a Izuku.

―¡Porque estás enamorado de mí! ― gritó Kirishima arrojando una piedrita contra el agua.

Agua que rebotó tan fuerte como el sonido y llegó hasta los alejados oídos de Katsuki, provocando que su rostro se tiñera completamente de rojo, un granate descomunal y guapo. Si había algo que le desquiciaba era que Kirishima sacara las verdades entre ambos, porque sabía justo el momento exacto cuando atacarle, y donde, era culpa suya sin duda. Le había dejado entrar demasiado lejos, de compañeros a amigos y de amigos a lo que fuera que eran ahora. Porque vivían juntos se besaban y de vez en cuando tenían algo un poco más intenso, pero habían llegado hasta ese punto solo porque Katsuki lo había dejado… y tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto. Era inevitable, como respirar.

Las condiciones lo sugerían y los hechos lo evidenciaban. Era una necesidad.

―¿Cuándo? ― preguntó de repente. Se detuvo con los zapatos lustrados en el pasto y las manos en los bolsillos.

―¿Qué cosa?

―¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que dijera que si con una proposición tan cutre? ― preguntó Katsuki sin darle cara

―Es que yo pensaba que no te gustaba lo ostentoso ― aseguró Kirishima con la mano en la nuca ― pero si gustas puedo armarla en grande… de todas formas ya tenía planeado…

―No, así déjalo ― pidió Katsuki ― idiota.

Siguió caminando, sin la seguridad de haberle dado a entender que aquello era menos que un sí pero mucho más que un no.

Quizás solo estaba esperando que aquel momento llegara; una boda, un punto de quiebre que le dijera: _aunque te cueste aceptarlo, ya estás con él. Desde el instituto. Con mamadas, besos franceses, a estas alturas… solo te falta el anillo y otras cosas carnales._

* * *

Se había quitado el pesado traje tradicional, en realidad estaba planeado desde un inicio, solo la ceremonia principal sería tempo suficiente para lucirlo enfrente de sus nuevos suegros y gran parte de los invitados. Pero ya bien entrada la noche, cuando la fiesta era cada vez más animada y el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto en sus familiares y amigos Izuku tiró toda la elegancia, que no le caracterizaba, por la ventana y se puso encima un traje de seda más cómodo, ligero, elegante e igual de precioso. Su suegro lo miró mal, por dos segundos, Midoriya apartó el rostro avergonzado y se aferró al brazo de Todoroki.

―¿Qué sucede? ― le susurró Shoto cálidamente cerca de su oreja.

―Tu padre me mira mal ― delató Izuku incómodo.

Todoroki inclinó su rostro apenas unos centímetros, no era mucho más alto pero si le sacaba media cabeza a su novio. Recargó su pálida frente contra la suya, le sonrió directamente a la cara, con una felicidad envidiable, a Izuku se le derritió parte de su alma y corazón, revivió mentalmente la ceremonia, los anillos de sus manos y una sonrisa se posó en su cara, inevitable como respirar. Le robó un beso pequeño a la orilla de la boca.

―Está anocheciendo ― avisó Todoroki ― los invitados están por irse. ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación? Yo despediré a los que quedan.

Se removió inquieto, con un abrumador rubor en las mejillas. Era verdad, la fiesta estaba terminando y solo quedan un par de participantes en el patio, no era que su esposo ¡Qué rara le sabía la palabra! Fuera a correrlos, pero delicadamente avisaría que iban a retirarse, luego los más animados: Kaminari y Mineta le obligarían a beber un largo trago de sake, le despedirían como un campeón e insinuarían un millón de veces que ''pasaran buenas noches'' Todoroki, no podría mantenerse inexpresivo; se sonrojaría, sonreiría y dejaría que siguieran con la bebida en las manos hasta que su padre se cansara. Aunque su suegra y su madre solo lo verían de reojo a medida que Shoto se alejara del patio y llegara al lugar donde se acomodarían de ahora en adelante.

Izuku se escabulló del patio intentando infructuosamente pasar desapercibido para los invitados y llegar al cuarto, en el segundo piso del edificio más alejado, rodeado por un precioso jardín central zen. La habitación, que Midoriya conocía porque algunos días antes su ahora cuñada le había mostrado por fuera, con una sonrisa tan amplia como su belleza invernal. Incluso le sonrió cómplice cuando mostró las puertas corredizas y el pequeño edificio un poco apartado.

―Les damos esta ala de la casa, porque queremos que tengan privacidad ― le aseguró ella sonriente ― tiene su propia cocina en el primer piso, un par de cuartos arriba, comedor y tendrán ayudantes de limpieza también, está equipada para recibirlos inmediatamente…

―No hay necesidad de eso ― aseguró nervioso ― con un cuarto en la casa principal…

― ¡No digas tonterías hermanito!

Era efusiva, no como Shoto, le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro.

―Ustedes serán una nueva familia de ahora en adelante y necesitan un espacio cómodo para eso.

Lo decía con las mejores intenciones, pero cuando Izuku se plantó frente a la puerta corrediza de la habitación quedó deslumbrado ante la belleza exorbitante y lujosa de la pieza. Sin duda no dejaba de poseer el toque oriental que estaba dentro de toda la casa, pero las luces cálidas rodeadas por lámparas de papel rojas, redondas, cuadradas doradas y pequeñas lámparas de palo largo en cada una de las esquinas del cuarto le daban un aire cálido, iluminado, muy distinto. Luego estaba el cómodo piso de tatami, las paredes de papel y bordados en cada centímetro, dragones y arboles sobre la pared principal, en las secundarias bellos biombos con pavorreales tan realistas que parecían a punto de salir a dormir junto al futón.

Un amplio colchón blanco con dos almohadas del mismo color, y dos cojines negros de seda bordados con hilos dorados, también una colcha cálida del mismo color negro con bordados abstractos. Pero sin duda lo más impresionante para Izuku fue el enorme plato dorado colocado sobre la pared como un cuadro, encima del tapiz de sakuras, se iluminaba tímidamente, con una flama cálida que hacía las de calentador en la habitación. No había más muebles, ni grandes ostentosidades, pero tan solo aquella tentadora cama era suficiente para que Midoriya sintiera el calor corporal llenarle, junto a un vaporoso rubor.

Shoto no tardaría en llegar. Pensó Izuku ingresando en la pieza, caminó con cuidado hasta una de las paredes corredizas del cuarto revelándose ante sus ojos el baño continuo, que más que baño tenía la apariencia de un onsen, privado. Con paredes de madera, suelo de ónix, piedras rodeando la hermosa bañera incrustada en el piso, rebosante de agua caliente y lo más impresionante era la vista. Izuku pensaba que dentro del cuarto no había ventanas, pero las había, si uno corría la pared lo suficiente y alejaba el biombo que dividía la cama de la puerta del baño, podía crear una habitación el doble de amplia, con una bañera incluida y un hermoso ventanal abierto con una vista espectacular. Árboles, montañas, ni un ligero índice de civilización. La oscura preciosa luna cubría con luz plateada el cuarto.

Se retiró abrumado por la belleza de la vista, pero para mantenerse seguro de no demostrar que estuvo husmeando, dejó todo como lo encontró y camino mesurado hasta la otra pared corrediza; al otro lado un cuarto igual de grande que el principal estaba rodeado en cada centímetro de pared por voluptuosos armarios occidentales, de madera de caoba negra y alfombra gris, lleno de sus pertenencias.

―Creo que podré meter mis posters aquí ― murmuró inseguro tanteando el que parecía ser su lado, rodeando el sillón del centro de la habitación.

Una pared del cuarto, que era la misma que se deslizaba, era un espejo completo, al otro lado un tocador en el fondo, con lámparas chinas y un hermoso espejo dorado parecía a punto de saltar y hablarle. ¿Quién es el héroe más afortunado? Los Todoroki habían obtenido una gran fortuna…

Sujetaba una loción de azahar en la mano cuando una brillante mancha se reflejó en el espejo, deslumbrándole. Levantó sus ojos curiosos y se topó con un gancho colgado sobre un par de ganchitos en el espejo. Se trataba de un largo y vaporoso kimono blanco. Conforme se aceró su rostro comenzó a surcarse con una mueca incomoda y un rubor desgastante. Nunca en su vida pensó usar un kimono de bodas y ahora tendría que ponerse uno de lencería… podía no hacerlo.

Llevó su mano curiosa hasta la tela, rozándola con cuidado, sin duda era transparente, con bordado de flores y un cinto en la cintura, muy elaborado, con piedras relucientes y preciosas, mangas amplias, cuello alto. Era muy hermoso. Su piel tan blanca apenas se trasluciría por los pedazos de tela, que eran varias capas… supo de inmediato que había sido enviado a hacer justo para él, justo para hoy y a su medida. Antes de que pudiera inferir quien se dispuso a colocarlo encima de su traje, pero la vista era ridícula, debía de estar desnudo.

Nervioso optó por sacarse la ropa y doblarla meticulosamente dos veces, un poco para perder el tiempo, hasta dejarla sobre el sillón. Luego, tan ansioso como antes envió varias miradas disimuladas al espejo, para cerciorarse de que su cuerpo desnudo estuviera tan perfecto como se suponía que debía estarlo. La ropa interior, perfecta, las pecas de su espalda inevitables, su cabello desastroso. Mientras más se miraba más ansioso por ponerse el kimono estaba, o cualquier método para quitarle la aparente desnudez.

Nunca había sido tan pudoroso de sí mismo, pero su imagen ahora mismo le agobiaba. La situación ejercía bastante presión. Quería peinarse, lavarse los dientes, desaparecer.

La tela era tan ligera que aún se sentía como si no trajera nada encima. Atusado se sentó frente al espejo, inseguro de que seguía llevo su mano hasta el cepillo de madera con cerdas de algodón, lo paso por sus cabellos, asustado. Se mordió los labios hasta que se pusieron rojos y se pellizcó las mejillas, el rubor apareció de inmediato, ni siquiera tenía que buscarlo. Se miró la mano, el anillo de bodas aun brillaba, intacto, reluciente, descolocante. Su corazón temblaba.

―¿Izuku?

La voz le hizo pegar un brinco, se levantó del banquillo asustado, inseguro, jadeante. Despacio se movió hasta la puerta de la habitación, su estómago se retorció en el interior de sus entrañas, dio el siguiente paso, más por miedo a que Shoto se le adelantara y salió del cuarto envuelto en un vaho rosa, humeante, inseguro y nervioso. Con las pupilas fijas en las de Todoroki. Al otro lado de la cama.

Pasmado.

―Midor… Midoriya

―¡Estoy intentando! ― soltó Izuku como una bomba de aire que brotaba de su boca.

Todoroki le miró tan confundido como excitado.

―¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó entremetido

―Respirar ― reveló Izuku con sus ojos cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas nerviosas

Todoroki lo miró enternecido, ladeó su cabeza encrispado y llevó su mano derecha hasta el nudo de su corbata, jalando de él para deshacerlo tan rápido como lo había hecho. Sin decir palabra, lo retiró de su cuello, esperando cuidadosamente que Izuku le observara bien mientras se quitaba el saco y lo colocaba cerca del suelo, al lado de la cama, y luego desabotonaba los botones de su camisa, sin saber muy bien cuando parar, pues su cerebro ya comenzaba a soltar pensamientos eróticos, una imaginación muy activa, tanto como morderse los labios.

― ¿No tienes frio? ― le preguntó desde el lado contrario de la cama, deshaciéndose de su cinturón.

Era una pregunta seria. Estaban en invierno.

―No.

La respiración de Izuku había dejado de ser irregular, ahora era profunda, calmada, conveniente. E interesada por los movimientos suaves y sensatos de Shoto, que le hipnotizaban, siguiendo de cerca el movimiento de sus pálidos dedos y sus grandes palmas. A medio vestir, peinado, juguetón, despacio. Se puso de rodillas.

Todoroki le siguió, cada uno en un lado de la cama, mirándose fijamente, los ojos café chocolate enfrentados a los románticos ojos de Shoto, que le relajaban y eclipsaban con violencia y enardecido deseo.

Sabían lo que seguía, estaban con las rodillas en el piso, la mirada fija y un _dogeza_ aproximándose. Primero Izuku, pegó su frente contra el piso, con las manos juntas por encima de su cabeza, el kimono cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo. Entregándose. Todoroki le siguió, como alfa _un keirei,_ era suficiente, aceptando.

Cuidadosamente se aproximaron aún de rodillas al interior de la cama, frente a frente.

Respiración agitada y vista fija.

Shoto levantó su mano hasta la mejilla de Midoriya, caliente y sonrojada, rozó la parte con su pulgar, delineando su rostro, la fuerza de su mandíbula y la forma de corazón de sus labios rojos, el inferior más voluptuoso. No se detuvo ahí, aunque Izuku le suplicaba con la mirada que parara, con su cuello levantado dejó libre el camino para las manos juguetonas de Todoroki, que cubrieron con toda su amplitud el cuello. Las venas del pecho, las clavículas preciosas de Shoto.

―Siempre he querido que seas mío.

Midoriya soltó el aire de su boca, colapsando ante el toque de sus dedos. Que buscaban más contacto con su piel, por encima de la ropa, hundió sus dedos en la cintura de Izuku, en su cadera, despacio, en la parte del moño. Deshaciéndolo con una maestría hasta que la tela cayó por sus piernas y dejó el kimono abierto por la mitad.

―Seré gentil ― aseguró Shoto saboreando por medio de sus ojos la cantidad de piel que se revelaba frente a sus ojos.

Midoriya quería decirle que lo sabía, que habían esperado tanto tiempo para este punto que sabía que con él sería simplemente un placer tan enorme que parecería perder consigo mismo el conocimiento de las cosas, pero no pudo proferir un solo sonido, las manos maestras de Todoroki depositaban suaves caricias en su piel, cada centímetro estaba siendo descubierto por sus dedos, cuidado por sus palmas, erizándole los vellos de las piernas, de sus brazos. De cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cansado, dejó caer la tela del kimono por su espalda, revelándose completamente desnudo. Todoroki tragó saliva, acalorado, intentando llamar al control corporal y mental que creía poseer, pero voluntariamente Midoriya hundió sus manos nerviosas en el cabello y su lengua buscó desesperada el contacto con sus labios, sus bocas se tocaron dos veces antes de que el pelinegro repartiera besos desesperados por todo su rostro, envuelto en corrientes de deseo desenfrenadas.

―Ya. Hazme tuyo ― suplicó extasiado, esperando que Shoto le recostara contra las almohadas y le tocara ahí, justamente donde deseaba ser tocado.

Le abriera las piernas.

Así lo hizo, con un gruñido animal, le tomó de la cintura y con una fuerza amable dejó a Izuku contra las almohadas, con sus cabellos revoltosos sobre toda la superficie blanca, y el kimono abandonado en un lugar entre sus piernas, sus manos desnudas bajaron por su cuerpo, acentuándose en su vientre, su ombligo, traspasando la dermis y estrujando de excitación el cumulo de nervios en su interior, matando a las mariposas románticas y depositando aves rapaces en celo dentro de su interior.

Encadenado a su cuello, Izuku se negaba a soltar su boca, le mordía los labios como loa había hecho muchas veces antes, tentado a dejarse tomar mucho antes de la boda, pero expectante ante la incitante pasión que Shoto demostraba, como un tigre sediento que se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba botada a medida que sus manos le permitían acariciar un poco más del cuerpo delicioso de su omega.

―Quiero morderte ― confesó Todoroki lamiéndole el cuello.

―Hazlo ― suplicó Izuku estirándose de un lado, abriendo paso a los dientes blancos y carnívoros del alfa.

Desnudos, sus piernas se enredador una con la otra. Izuku llevó sus dedos hasta el interior de la boca de Shoto, acariciándole los dientes con las yemas de los dedos, sujetándole los colmillos y paseándose por la lengua, sonrojado, abrumado, abrió las piernas cuando Todoroki soltó sus dedos y llevó su fuerte mandíbula al espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, como animal salvaje, clavó sus dientes uno por uno en su blanda piel.

Izuku soltó un gemido fuerte y derramó las lágrimas que había guardado toda su vida para el momento en el que le marcaran como omega de un alfa, pero también instintivamente puso sus rodillas sobre las caderas de Shoto, exponiendo su entrada lubricada ante el contacto a la pelvis de su alfa que comenzaba a rozar desesperada la sección de su vientre, tan ardiente. Esplendorosa y con un calor abominable.

Sabía que a partir de este momento Todoroki desearía ir lento, meterla con cuidado, besarle en la marca un millón de veces y no le desagradaba la idea, pero su instinto posesivo le suplicaba que la hundiera en su interior lo más pronto y fuerte posible, que le llenara por completo hasta que sus entrañas no alcanzaran a recibir una gota más del nudo precioso de su alfa. Embarazándolo, probablemente. Si no se cuidaba. Y era un tema que; en cuanto su miembro profanara su interior, debían tocar.

Midoriya ya sabía que decir.

Shoto no preguntó, llevó sus manos hasta la parte de atrás de sus rodillas levantándolas por encima, hasta sus hombros, reposando graciosas como su flexibilidad, abiertas, sudorosas. La punta de su miembro se insertó en el interior del omega y los jadeos por parte de ambos se volvieron auténticos gemidos extasiados.

No hubo dolor. No había dolor en las parejas destinadas, el placer del roce se activó en cuanto los puntos erógenos se encontraron, lento, suave, pero ferviente vaivén que comenzó como un palo duro en el interior de un estrecho canal. Conectaron ritmos, moviendo las caderas frenéticamente. Izuku bajó las piernas de sus hombros y las enredo en su cintura. Mientras Shoto enterraba sus manos en las caderas de Izuku, desesperado. Errante.

Besaba múltiples veces la marca y con cada beso la intensidad de sus entrañas se liberaba, sus labios sangraban, sus ojos en blanco gimiendo, sintiendo la espalda fuerte y marcada de su alfa, clavándole las uñas sin importarle ni un poco cuantas marcas dejaría o si serían permanentes. Pero la piel se abría bajo sus uñas.

El sudor entre ambos cuerpos dejaba un rastro caliente, un montón de besos con sabor a sangre se esparcieron por sus bocas amoratas. Cambiaron de posición, sin dejar de besarse. Nuevamente Izuku se sentó sobre sus piernas, obteniendo el control sobre el ritmo de sus penetraciones, dejándose llevar por completo, Izuku lamió sus labios cuando dejó salir gemidos deliberados, fuertes y excitados.

Era ruidoso.

Todoroki besó su pecho múltiples veces, susurrando cosas errantes y desesperadas, buscando a ciegas los dedos de sus manos, la forma de sus pies, sus tobillos suaves, pero no pudo entender ninguna de las frases, solo la forma en que los dedos de Shoto se incrustaron en la carne de su trasero y forzaban las embestidas a un ritmo acelerado, cerca del borde.

―Izuku ― gruñó Shoto, al eludido se le erizó la piel cuando le escuchó gimotear su nombre ― me vendré…

―Ah, sí, sí.

Aquellas exasperadas suplicas eran las palabras preferidas que brotaban de la boca del pelinegro, para más sus labios no daban, los nervios de su piel se estremecían con cada nueva estocada, Todoroki tenía fuerza en las caderas, ejerciendo presión sobre las envestidas, jugando con sus pezones, besándole las mejillas.

―Lléname ― suplicó Izuku dejándose caer contra la almohada.

Antes de que Todoroki continuara el ajetreado movimiento, le miró con fijeza desbordante. Una pausa en el acto sexual y sus miradas se encontraron por completo, nuevamente, envueltos en una bruma calurosa y excitada.

― ¿Qué…? ― se preguntó el omega con la mano cubriéndose parte del pecho, descolocado

―No puedo venirme en tu interior ― le explicó calmadamente

― ¿Por qué no? ― preguntó Izuku, aunque sabía la respuesta.

―Porque te puedes embarazar y no creo que sea lo mejor…

Aquella filosófica propuesta no tendría que darse en este momento, era su noche de bodas. Hacer el amor despreocupadamente debería ser la única prioridad, pero Izuku sabía que conseguir aquello sería imposible, sobre todo mientras más cerca se encontraran de los orgasmos compartidos. Exhausto miró al techo. Aun con el miembro de su esposo en el interior de sus entrañas, muy profundo, como un inquilino absurdo. Rodeado por su calor interno.

―Me quiero embarazar ― confesó Izuku seriamente

―No puedes, eres un héroe… estás siendo irracional. ― continuó Todoroki sin inmutarse

―Mírame ― suplicó Izuku tomándole de las mejillas ― ve a All Might, ni siquiera pudo pararse en la fiesta, el momento para tener un hijo es _ahora._ De otra manera, en el futuro, me será imposible ¿Entiendes?

―No, tú serás distinto ― le aseguró Shoto sin soltarse de su firma agarre

―No lo seré ― negó Izuku acercándolo a su rostro entre las almohadas ― si nos casamos ahora, jóvenes, es porque sabemos que hay algo más poderoso dentro de mí que al final de unos años me va a terminar por matar… por eso debo tenerlo ahora, el héroe número uno puede irse por nueve meses y después me concentraré por completo en ser un héroe. Lo juro. Dame tu nudo y yo te daré un hijo… que será invariablemente el heredero de los Todoroki.

―No necesitamos ningún heredero.

―Solo, por favor… ― pidió Izuku incorporándose un poco, las cobijas echas lío sobre su cuerpo, recargó el mentón en el hombro de Todoroki

Y aunque la intensidad sexual había bajado notablemente tras el breve intercambio en la conversación, el miembro de Todoroki seguía preso en su interior, dispuesto a soltar un nudo prontamente. Todoroki hizo una mueca desganada, al final de cuentas no podía decirle que no a Izuku, y sus argumentos eran tan validos como cualquiera de los suyos, suspiró calmado, depositó ligeros besos en sus sienes, también en su frente, su cabello y en el interior de sus orejas. Dejó un camino de chupetones en su cuello, recargó su espalda contra el futón y comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, la reacción de ambos fue inmediata, la excitación de sus entrepiernas creció gradualmente, Izuku levantó sus piernas por encima de las de Todoroki y dejó que le sujetara de las manos por encima de su vientre, rozando repentinamente su erección. A cuatro manos.

El nudo era, sin duda doloroso, lento, el orgasmo rápido, errante, exhaustivo. Los gemidos elevados, los gritos y las suplicas graves, el vaivén lento, constante, amenazando con llegar a la culminación más pronto. Pero el beso de sus bocas no se rompió ni un segundo cuando Izuku se retorció bajo el toque suave de las manos de su alfa, dejándolo venirse en su interior, apresándole las caderas con las rodillas, los pies aferrados a la cobija y las manos a su propia erección, forzando el ritmo de su propio placer. La lengua de Shoto, rencorosa, no le daba tregua ni le dejaba respirar, crecía en su interior tanto como su miembro.

Trasladado al paraíso por su orgasmo la sensación de llenes en la parte baja de su estómago se extendió por unos segundos. Todoroki abrumado jadeaba su nombre contra sus labios, se venía en su interior.

La primera de muchas veces en esa misma noche.

* * *

Creo que no hay mucho más que agregar a este capítulo, salvo que las palabras en cursiva refieren a un tipo de referencia japonesa muy interesante que se hace en la primera noche de una pareja recién casada.(También en otros momentos)

En el próximo cap habrá más KiriBaku.

Perdón por los errores, hice todo lo del final sin que nadie me lo revisara. (Me ato las agujetas yo solita)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas | ¡** Hola a todos! La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez pero creo que bastante, es decir por lo menos un par de meses, me siento profundamente apenada por esa razón, pero como siempre saben que no abandonaré este proyecto ni ningún otro sin importar nada.

Aparentemente este fanfic iba a ser un three shot, pero por la disponibilidad de la trama creo que podría concretarse en al menos cinco o seis capítulos hasta el final, y no son tan cortos como esperaba, así que todos disfruten de este short―fic.

Muchas gracias por su acogida y sus lindos rvs.

 **Advertencia |** Me gustaría no hacer spoiler, pero sé que hay publico sensible ante ciertos temas, así que quiero ser muy clara desde un principio, este capítulo, al igual que el anterior contiene sexo explícito, uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir por cierto y por si eso fuera poco, la escena que sigue a esa es un poco fuerte en un sentido parafilico, pues contiene URALOGNIA y SALIROFILIA, si no saben a lo que me refiero vayan a google inmediatamente y regresen después de considerarlo.

Por supuesto no es algo trascendental así que aconsejo se salten la escena si les resulta incómoda.

Dicho esto, disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

 **Don't treat me gently**

La oscuridad citadina; solo entorpecida por las luces led que flotaban encima de los postes, como si fueran grandes globos luminosos cuya intención fuera imitar a la ausente luna y por los escasos focos en el interior de alguna casa o edificio que indicaban la aún vida nocturna de varias familias o seres solitarios que evitaban abiertamente el conciliar el sueño y se apoyaban de la siempre confiable luz, todo aquello en camino al departamento que ambos compartían desde que se habían graduado y convertido en héroes profesionales. En realidad ninguno le había propuesto al otro vivir juntos, fue un acuerdo implícito, el conseguir el lugar y luego darse las llaves como si fuera evidente que ambos iban a terminar juntos.

Kirishima caminaba unos pasos detrás de Bakugou admirando el efecto reflectivo de la luz sobre sus zapatos de vestir y de vez en cuando enviando miradas afectuosas a la espalda de Bakugou, que mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos y se tambaleaba a la derecha a cada segundo que pasaba, con cada trémula corriente aérea Kirishima sentía como estaban aproximándose peligrosamente al departamento, como se levantaba imponente un edificio tradicional citadino, con varios pisos y muchos vecinos, pero en mayor parte seguía siendo la clase de apartamento que dos solteros rentarían, no muy lujoso y de un tamaño agradable, en parte para no olvidarse nunca que los dos seguían dentro de las mismas paredes, que fuera imposible perderse de vista el uno con el otro.

Saliendo de la boda Bakugou había visto al estúpido nerd y su ahora esposo dirigirse felizmente a donde las habitaciones y fue suficiente para comprender que debía de apartarse, probablemente para siempre de su camino. No es que en realidad él fuera una impedimento, nunca se sintió así, pero dar un espacio y ser el mueble que no se aleja eran dos cosas en las que podía dividirse y había tomado una decisión hacía bastante, pero la boda había sido el punto de quiebre y aunque habían comprado una botella juntos y bebido en el bar sin más que tomarse las manos de vez en cuando se sentía lo suficientemente sobrio para dar el siguiente paso. Cuando lo indujo; se mordió el labio inferior, ligeramente emocionado.

¿Era el alcohol?

O tal vez; el celo.

El celo nunca le había dominado. No, él era un alfa, tenía más poder de control sobre su propio celo, pero cuando el omega entraba en celo… entonces es cuando los problemas venían, ¿Qué Dios había sido el culpable de hacer un cuerpo tan débil ante el aroma celestial de un omega? El rubio se recargó un poco en las escaleras antes de continuar el camino hasta la puerta, las llaves colgaban de sus dedos. El celo de Deku era cada año, intenso e inoloro, pero aun así se lo había pedido cuando eran estudiantes de secundaria.

Tenía voluntad fuerte, pero no tanto; le dijo que si porque la oportunidad de pisotearlo no estaba ahí siempre, pero supo que no debía morderlo por la misma razón. No era su destino y él lo sabía y Deku era una persona de mente abierta, nervioso y ansioso, pero con ideas liberales, no le importaba coger con alguien que no fuera a darle un anillo e igual terminó casándose con la persona que más podía amarle, había tenido toda la buena suerte que existía para una persona y aun así Bakugou no lo amaba ni un poco, ni lo envidiaba.

Kirishima estaba tras él, los dos sobre la puerta del departamento, sus manos deslizándose por la satinada tela del bolsillo, dedos perezosos y ebrios en busca de las llaves que reposaban ahí, saltándole entre los pliegues, pero demasiado obtuso para comprender que el pelirrojo tenía su mentón sobre el hueco de su hombro y su mano ruda se deslizaba como masaje por su hombro y su brazo, sobándole el codo y uniendo sus manos en el interior del bolsillo, hasta que sacó las llaves. Las incrustó en la cerradura.

Con un chasquido esta se abrió.

Chirrido suave que se integró con la oscuridad de la pequeña sala y las puertas de las alcobas al fondo, abiertas de par en par para sus residentes. Durmiendo separado desde hacía meses, porque en realidad era parte del acuerdo implícito, ninguno de los dos invadía la cama del otro ni aunque tuviera la invitación, la maña o necesidad de perderse un rato entre las sabanas contrarias. Pasaban un rato recostados en los sillones, con las piernas enredadas, una en medio de la otra, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran sobre la tela de la espalda, recorriendo los músculos adoloridos por el trabajo, todo sin decir ni una palabra. Pero justo ahora Kirishima estaba más interesado en sacarle el saco a Bakugou sin apartar su rostro de su cuello, su nariz del aroma seductivo que desprendía.

―¿Estas ebrio? ― ronroneó tomándole las manos por detrás, uniendo sus largos dedos, atrapados como una trampa para osos.

―No lo estoy ― respondió a secas, moviendo mecánicamente sus piernas hasta el pasillo que dividía el camino en dos puertas largas como ellos.

Y cuando hubo que tomar la decisión, Katsuki se quedó estático, mirando los marcos, sin mirar nada, cambiando sus pupilas de un interior oscuro a otro. Dos camas amplias sin ganas de ser perturbadas, y luego las manos de Kirishima presionaron en sus caderas, sobre los huesitos que sobresalían, incitándole a elegir. Terminó entrando a la suya, porque le generaba más confianza, más ganas de encender la lamparilla al lado de su cama y desbordarse pleno sobre el colchón. Mordió su labio, no tenía la iniciativa para recostarse así sobre la otra cama… aunque lo haría, si pudiera retractarse, si no hubiera otra cama, se acostaría en ese colchón y dejaría que se le pusiera encima Kirishima.

Tan pronto sus rodillas llegaron hasta el colchón los dos se detuvieron. Ni siquiera cerraron la puerta del cuarto, y aun a oscuras Eijiro se las arregló para girar el cuerpo de Katsuki y hacer que sus ojos penetrantes le siguieran la mirada y que sus manos pudieran recargarse un poco más sobre su piel.

―¿Lo amas? ― jadeó sujetándole el cuello con los dedos, subiendo por sus desesperados cabellos rubios

―¿Qué? ― murmuró sorprendido por la proximidad de sus frentes, de sus bocas.

―Mis ojos están arriba ― se atrevió a bromear. Pero Katsuki tuvo reacción lenta y sus pupilas saborearon a detalle los carnosos labios de Kirishima antes de perforar sus ojos nuevamente. ― he dicho que… ¿lo amas?

―¿A quién? ― frunció el ceño subiendo sus brazos hasta el cuello contrario y acariciándole la nuca

―Midoriya.

―¿¡Qué carajos significa eso!? ― sorprendido y furioso bajó sus mimosas manos y empujó el pecho del pelirrojo.

―Con eso me basta ― se preparó para recibir el golpe y antes de retroceder lanzó su boca voraz contra los hormigueantes labios rosados de Katsuki. Comiéndole la boca lento y pausado, pero salvaje, buscando su lengua en el interior, dejándolo caer contra el colchón.

Le sujetó de las muñecas, porque su naturaleza era inquieta y aunque no era la primera vez que se besaban, si estaba buscando hacerle sentir de una forma diferente en sentidos sensuales. Convencido de su habilidad de besador comenzó a succionar su labio superior y a Morderle el inferior, arrancando de su grave voz gemidos agudos y sonoros, comenzó a disfrutar de verdad, le dejó la derecha libre y arrancó los botones de la camisa blanca.

No quería apartar su boca de la contraria ni un instante, y aunque se apartaba Katsuki volvía tomando más besos delicados de sus labios ansiosos. A pesar de su fuerte apariencia tenía una dulce manera de besar, apenas juntándolos labios y depositando presión bajo la textura blanda de su boca, casi sin abrir la boca siempre buscaba que Kirishima la abriera por él, que ingresara su lengua y sus dientes se rozaran, cuando por fin logró sacarse el saco y el cinturón, Kacchan se quedó bajo sus brazos, mirándole, anonadado.

Sin dar batalla.

―Estás muy cooperativo ― murmuró dejando caer prenda por prenda sin mostrar su piel aun.

―Cierra la boca ― amenazó desquitándose con los botones de su propia camisa, hasta romperlos y descubrir su marcado pecho.

Kirishima perdió el aliento, estaba ahí, encima de la cama con Katsuki abajo, camisa abierta y un montón de ganas de regar besos por su cuerpo, de dejar mordidas hasta en lugares que el mismo dueño desconocía, pasando su lengua por cada recóndito espacio, llenándolo de sudor y de su esencia por completo. Pero, absteniéndose, fue nuevamente contra su boca, tomándole los labios y la lengua, pegando la punta hasta sus dientes y haciéndole llevar la cabeza hasta atrás, como si fuera a atragantarse por la presión.

Se desnudó.

No supo cómo, ni cuando, ni le importaba. Porque a Bakugou tampoco parecía interesarle mucho contemplar su cuerpo y aunque eso le acomplejaba un poco, los ojos de Katsuki no le eran necesarios, sus manos ya hacían el trabajo relativo a la vista. Sus bocas no se separaban ni un instante y sus manos acariciaban ya los boxers y su espalda larga como el lomo de un animal salvaje, cerniéndose encima de una presa que apenas se limitaba a abrir las piernas, por más que las manos de Kirishima insistieran en sus rodillas, en la parte de debajo de ellas, y jugaran a levantarlas hasta sus caderas.

Pero al contrario del pelirrojo, Bakugou seguía vestido, porque a pesar de sus intentos por sacarse la ropa, Eijiro no podía tomarse tan a la ligera el cuerpo de su amigo, era básicamente una gloria, endiosada, digna de ser admirada en cada centímetro; sus pies y dedos, uñas rosadas pequeñas y limpias, sus tobillos y muslos, a medida que le bajaba el pantalón e inspiraba sobre su piel caliente, le dejaba besos, encima del bóxer, sobre su erección atenta y enredando sus dedos en los deliciosos glúteos que Bakugou había obtenido por bendición del espíritu más bondadoso, abundante carne blanda moldeada en perfecto estado para ser sujetada por sus dedos, apretujada por una excitante manía de satisfacerse. Y luego en la alberca de su ombligo.

Sobre sus bíceps marcados en la fórmula del desastre.

Cada uno más duro que el anterior, pero no tan duro como lo que, parecía, no dejaba de crecer entre sus piernas y tenía la necesidad de que Bakugou lo mirara, aunque sea un poco, no porque no se hubieran visto desnudos antes, sino porque no sabía que tan lejos iba a poder llegar. Y estaba a punto de explotar en ansias, sino fuera porque ritualmente buscaba besar cada uno de los dedos de las manos de Katsuki, que ya comenzaba a bufar exasperado. Buscando más que besos por su cuerpo, ansioso de caricias en donde le hacía falta y de la lengua de Kirishima sacándole cosquillas en el estómago, la quería en su boca, juntando sus dientes, mordiéndose los labios y pasándose fluidos.

―Ven ― lo llamó el rubio subiéndolo de sus axilas y tomándole la quijada con fuerza, hasta que sus dedos se le marcaron en la blanca piel del pelirrojo, lo pegó a su boca, obligándolo a besarle ― sigue aquí. Y yo… subiré mis piernas aquí…

Propuso cuando Eijiro comenzó a prestarle suavemente la atención a su boca, sin dejar de mover sus manos descaradas, acariciándole las mejillas, el rostro, las orejas y los cabellos que llegaban a su frente, rozándole el cuello con la intención de delinear las venas de su tráquea, bombeando sangre a la parte más necesitada de su cuerpo, una y otra vez, Bakugou subió sus piernas a la cintura del otro y las puso como candado, porque sabía que aquello le gustaba. Con la cabeza loca llevó sus propias manos hasta los bíceps de Eijiro, los delineo con las uñas hasta que él metió las manos bajo su espalda y lo empujó arriba hasta que sus pechos se juntaron.

Y sintió su corazón.

Sus bocas se despegaron.

―¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? ― preguntó aun preocupado, con el ceño fruncido.

―Cállate y quítate el bóxer.

Sonrojado hasta el infinito, el peinado sofisticado de Kirishima comenzaba convertirse en un par de mechones arriba y otros abajo, las manos de Bakugou eran expertas desnudistas que bajaban la ropa de una y dejaban que su miembro se expusiera entre los vientres de ambos. Y aquello para Eijiro significaba todo.

Significaba que iban a avanzar más de besos, de caricias, y de tocarse ahí… el rubio aun le buscaba la boca y estaban acalorados, parecían no querer terminar de besarse, de todas formas el jamás se cansaría ni aunque los labios amenazaran con caérsele, los pegaría nuevamente sobre sus dientes y su mandíbula si así pudiera seguir sintiendo la suave lengua rosada de Katsuki suplicándole que hiciera algo con sus dientes y le mordiera el labio inferior, le lamiera el superior y le jalara un poco el cabello, hasta la raíz.

Ya le estaba clavando las manos en la espalda y ni siquiera habían comenzado con el deleite. A Kirishima le excitaban esas uñas, le excitaban sus dedos ir de arriba abajo, tocándole los glúteos…

Lo quería en cuatro puntos, pero sabía que le daría un derechazo en la mandíbula antes de siquiera poder observar el arco de su espalda cuando llega al orgasmo o sus nalgas cabalgando contra su erección. E incluso su espalda cubierta de semen…. Además; tener el cuello expuesto.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó con voz ronca cuando Kirishima se mordió su propio labio

―¿Qué quieres que haga?

―¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ― Preguntó molesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco ― Es que acaso no sabes nada, arréglatelas o algo.

―No, es que quiero que me lo digas tú ― admitió, tenía sus brazos como aretes y las manos en su trasero, dándole suaves apretones y fuertes caricias con las palmas extendidas, abarcando todo lo que le era posible.

―¿Te gusta que te ordene, verdad? ― preguntó con una mirada de satisfacción eterna, ojos seductivos, pestañeándole ― Eres un buen perro.

Levantó su cabeza para darle un beso ligero en los labios y luego volvió a recargar sus alborotados cabellos en la almohada, mirándole de abajo, con el mentón un poco a la izquierda, como sonriendo con esa sordidez que le caracterizaba, el ego en alto aunque estaba por debajo de sus cernidos brazos y de su torso en general, o porque teóricamente lo tenía contra la cama y aun así le miraba como si fuera el puto amo.

Su rey.

―¿Solo tienes un dueño verdad…? ― preguntó con un dejo de burla

Kirishima asintió, anonadado.

Dicho esto, Katsuki se encogió de hombros.

―Sigue el procedimiento, quiero que me des― gruñó mordiéndose el labio y besándole la barbilla ― dámelo toda la noche y parte del día.

Dicho esto, la sangre del cuerpo del pelirrojo había abandonado cada extremidad, concentrándose cada vez más en el interior de su miembro, ya no podía soportar ver su boca hablar y no besarlo o sus manos sobre su espalda, se abalanzó cada vez con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo cooperativo del otro, llenándole de caricias y sujetándole con la fuerza suficiente para quebrar algo, algo que no fuera el fuerte sensual cuerpo de Kacchan.

Lo que más le enloquecía: era aquello, la forma de ambos cuerpos de anteponerse con las ordenes y aunque era todo suyo, no estaba siguiendo la dichosa necesidad de placer, el más emocionado era su corazón, palpitando como pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro, se deshacía por hacer el amor con Bakugou, por aprisionarle debajo de sus caprichosas caricias, enamorados, como ningún otro día y necesitados mutuamente de sentir la llenes en su interior, romper la barrera de la virginidad del alfa y por fin, iniciar una rutina en la que hacerlo se volviera algo necesario para ambos. Sus cuerpos llamándose mutuamente, sin control.

Ya sin nada entre ambos, nada que los separase, por fin Kirishima le abrió las piernas a Bakugou.

Le expuso, como un maestro regañando a su alumno, admiraba algo que rara vez le mostraba y sintiendo la magna necesidad de manosearlo y mirarlo bien, lo masturbo por unos segundos largos desde la base hasta la punta, lamiéndole en las ingles, subiendo y bajando al compás del movimiento de caderas del rubio, que cerraba los ojos y derramaba el presemen que después lubricaría su entrada virgen y preciosa.

Apenas la rozó y Bakugou gruñó. Un poco molesto, enfurruñado, por más que levantara su torso con los codos en el colchón y mirar al pelirrojo con inconformidad. No podía dejar de sentir la incomodidad de la preparación a la que, contra su voluntad, el pelirrojo lo tenía sometido.

―Va a gustarte después ― prometió sin dejar de buscar la forma en la que Kacchan no le asesinara con sus ojos de princesa.

―Tu que sabes ― frunció su perfilada nariz y siguió buscando la relajación en el interior de sus paredes, mientras que los dedos de Eijiro se deslizaban dentro y fuera de su interior, con una cara bobalicona.

Era evidente que Bakugou no estaba disfrutando tanto como Kirishima lo hacía, pues la imagen de sus piernas abiertas y sus dedos en el interior le era de un rojo terciopelo completamente lleno de deleite, y estaba convencido de que al otro no le dolía ni mínimamente pero tampoco le encantaba, estaba así porque era seguir el protocolo del de pelo rojo y solo eso, pero si pudiera morderse los labios y decirle que la metiera en ese mismo instante, que no importaba si rasgaba su interior, aún tenía demasiadas uñas para enterrarlas en las sabanas…

―Ya ― pidió en un gemido lastimero con las rodillas muy cerca de sus costillas y a Kirishima tomando la base de su miembro dispuesto a continuar ― harás que tenga que subir en ti… y tú quieres tenerme abajo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kirishima ya se encontraba entre sus piernas, colocándose como los animales arriba, su rostro sonrojado estaba en contraste con el intenso sangre de su cabello, sus ojos abiertos, con los parpados caídos y las pupilas fijas, a sabiendas que con un solo movimiento… serían uno. Y lo único que Bakugou pudo hacer por ello fue llevar sus dedos hasta los labios contrarios y tocar sus filosos dientes, sintiendo el beso y su lengua, excitándose profundamente, con la primera estocada que le arrancó un sofoco de color granate intenso encima de su nariz y suaves mejillas como bombones.

Gimió. Sintió el interior lleno. Completo, como si hubiera comprendido al final el objetivo del sexo.

Kirishima lamió sus dedos, beso su mano y luego, aun envuelta en la desconcertante saliva, se precipitó a tomarle la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras su rostro bajaba hasta el cuello del rubio y le mordía con fiereza sin atravesar la piel.

No dejaba de balancearse.

Haciendo equilibrio encima suyo para besarle el cuello, las clavículas y los pezones, con su izquierda apretaba las caderas de Katsuki contra su pelvis, las obligaba a juntarse, a unirse más hasta que estaban completamente uno dentro del otro y con la derecha hacía masaje suave a sus dedos, unían sus palmas y eventualmente la llevaba hasta su corazón.

Bakugou jadeaba, se mordía los labios porque no quería comenzar a gemir aunque genuinamente le azoraba el placer, en cambio quería en voz alta decirle ¿Por qué pones mi mano sobre tu pecho? ¿Acaso quieres que sienta tu palpitar? ¡No necesito sentirlo, el mío late igual que el tuyo! Si, justo al mismo ritmo…

―Ah, Katsuki ― gemía sobre su oreja, besándole, dejando su lengua rodear la superficie redonda y el cálido interior de la misma. A Bakugou no le importaba donde le besara siempre y cuando no dejara de menearse en su interior.

Subió sus piernas hasta que rodeó la cintura del otro alfa y comenzó a revolverse inquieto tras las sabanas rojas, tirando la cabeza atrás una y otra vez, sus labios estaban hinchados de tanto morderse, su garganta sedienta de gruñidos guturales que venían desde la punta de sus pies hasta las desperdigadas puntas de su pelo.

Continuaban las estocadas en la misma posición, hasta que Eijiro lo soltó y con sus amplias manos sentó el cuerpo del rubio encima suyo, a horcadas, los dos mirándose fijamente aunque el rostro del rubio un poco por encima suyo, no dudó ni un instante y comenzó a degustar de sus rosados pezones, sin arrancarle la vista ni un instante, observándolo curvear su espalda para que su miembro le tocara más adentro y sus ojos en blanco gimiendo a medias su nombre; cuando apretaba demasiado la carnosa piel de sus tetillas, muriendo un poco, succionando hasta que brotaban como botones violáceos con marcas de dientes.

Y Bakugou le tomaba la mandíbula brincando encima de su erección, obligándole a hacer justo lo que él quería que le hiciera, si morderle los pezones o lamerle la oreja, besarle la boca, tocarle los dientes, juguetear con su cabello, azotarle las nalgas con palmadas poco intensas que resonaban en la oscuridad del cuarto donde no se distinguía la noche del día.

―Mas ― comenzó a exigir como un jinete encima de su caballo, integrándose en uno con el ritmo de las estocadas y jalándole los cabellos rojos hasta que Kirishima frunció el ceño y le miró extrañado.

Bakugou sonrió ladinamente disfrutando con sinceridad el fonrniqueo intenso, hasta que notó la mirada inquisitiva del alfa y le sonrió ladinamente, tomándole de las mejillas y plasmándole un beso apasionado en sus enrojecidos labios.

―¿Qué? ― jadeó entre besos cuando Kirishima le enterró las uñas en su espalda y le hizo gruñir

―Quiero… morderte ― admitió suavemente sin dejar el ritmo profundo de embestidas que le caracterizaban ― sé mío… adoro tu… cara…

Bakugou sintió el profundo orgasmo venir y por ende se detuvo, sacando el mojado miembro del alfa de sus entrañas y notando con desgana su rostro necesitado de continuar, dispuesto a complacerlo volvió a los cuatro puntos y le dio la espalda, inclinándose lo suficiente para demostrarle que tenía entrada libre en la nueva y deliciosa posición. Tomándolo un poco de la boca y llamándolo hasta la suya.

Y por una parte a Kirishima le enloquecía tenerlo en cuatro, la simple idea de verle la espalda y el trasero mientras embestía ya podía causarle el fin de su erección, pero también le preocupaba, pues aunque su mutualidad había avanzado mucho, tener camino a libre a su precioso cuello le dejaba una sensación pastosa en la boca. Que olvidó en cuanto reingreso a sus estrechas y cálidas entrañas, gimiendo lastimero de placer entero, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Le apretó la cintura entre sus manos, jalándolo hasta su interior, una y otra vez, arrancándole al rubio verdaderos gritos de placer, la posición le ayudaba y bastante, tenía mayor profundidad y aunque menos contacto y muchas menos miradas; a Kirishima le enloquecía besarle la espalda. Ver los músculos marcados de atrás flexionarse en poses de contorsionista que solo le mostraba a él y sentirse preso de la dominación cuando empujaba su mano contra la cabeza contraria y le levantaba, exhibiendo su garganta cubierta de fino sudor y sus ojos permeados en placer, con pestañas llorosas y la boca roja como fresas.

Llevó sus dedos hasta su garganta, presionando sin afán de restringirle el aire, solo por obtener una de sus miradas más letales, se inclinó más hasta el rostro de Bakugou y le besó las mejillas, esperando que en cualquier momento se quejara por su rudeza, por tomarle el cuello de rehén, por morderle el labio aun cuando estaban en tan incómoda postura.

Sus embestidas eran ferales, brutales, con el orgasmo rozándole la punta y recorriendo la base, con el golpeteo intenso de sus cuerpos llenos de sudor, juntos, dando y recibiendo de forma mutua. Gimiendo y gruñendo por el delicioso sentimiento.

Mmph.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ― le retó con seducción y menosprecio, girándose un poco para encararle y rodeándole la cabeza con su brazo, mordiéndose los labios, lanzándole miradas intensas ― dame más ― suplicó intenso ― compláceme… no seas tan gentil.

Cumpliendo por última vez sus deseos volvió a dejarlo con la nuca contra el colchón, girándole como si fuera un muñeco flexible, aunque evidentemente no había nada de muñeco en Bakugou, salvo su lengua afuera gimiendo, gritando y sus ojos en blanco. La forma en la que ambos pechos sudados se frotaban el uno contra el otro y no perdían la oportunidad para tomarse de las manos, besarse rozando las puntas de sus lenguas.

―Ah, me corro ― avisó Kirishima con toda la intención de sacarla y venirse sobre la cara complacida de Katsuki, por el simple placer de verlo con todo su semen encima.

―Ah, Ah Eijiro ― gritó con un tono más agudo de lo acostumbrado, honesta suplica y placer, pero sin dejar atrás su grave voz ― Eiji… más, más. Vente adentro.

Y aquellas palabras fueron música para sus oídos, corrientes eléctricas guiadas desde el fondo de su vientre, porque nunca imaginó que al hacerlo en su primera noche juntos tendría la oportunidad de venirse adentro, encima de anudar, y verle la cara a Bakugou durante quince minutos mientras su miembro se agrandaba en su interior y le llenaba de semen por completo. La sola idea estremeció su cuerpo y abrazándose al inmaculado torso de Katsuki se dejó caer mientras un chorro tras otro brotaba de su interior, acentuándose en la cavidad del rubio…

Que gemía sintiendo la dureza, el calor y por supuesto el tamaño en incremento de un nudo que había autorizado.

Y duraría un rato.

Por supuesto antes de que Kirishima separara su pecho del de Katsuki y recuperara el aliento sintió el viscoso liquido encima del vientre del rubio, que jadeaba de placer todavía al sentir sin parar el intruso en sus entrañas que no dejaba de brotar con ese nuevo y caliente líquido. Jadeaban sedientos y aun excitados cuando Kirishima puso, buscando la comida de Bakugou, una abultada almohada bajó sus alborotados cabellos y le acarició los cabellos, como queriendo decirle… que el nudo acabaría pronto.

Pero Bakugou lo ignoró, gozaba aquello y sabía más que nadie como se sentía un nudo, era honestamente demorado, cansado y placentero. Así que aprovechó para llenar sus pulmones de aire un par de veces y dejar de hiperventilar de una vez por todas. Eijiro seguía encima de él intentando no caer sobre su pecho con todo su aplastante peso, pero fracasando porque los músculos de sus brazos apenas soportaban el esfuerzo de una ronda de sexo, bastante intensa, como cardio. Y Katsuki iría por otra si no fuera porque sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse…

Y se abrían cada vez que un nuevo chorrito le llenaba el interior. Como un piquete con aguijón.

Bufó bajó.

El pelirrojo lo miró. Se notaba el cansancio.

―Duerme ― le pidió tranquilamente Kirishima, dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente y cubriendo su cuerpo con una delgada sábana roja.

'No me digas que hacer' pensaba gruñir, pero solo se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Kirishima, que se había recostado justo a su lado y lo abrazaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, aun con el nudo vigente y con el cuerpo lleno de sudor, la sabana apenas los cubría, pero el calor corporal del otro fue suficiente para hacerlo dormir.

* * *

El calor, después de un tiempo, se volvió infernal. No era solo el sol que por alguna razón alcanzaba a penetrar dentro del dormitorio, aún cuando las cortinas eran gruesas y de un color oscuro, era el hecho total de encontrarse desnudos en una cama, casi cubiertos por completo entre sábanas de color rojo y el sudor sexual de la noche anterior. Era evidente que estaba haciéndose tarde, quizá medio día, tal vez un poco menos. Para Bakugou la cosa ya era imposible, nunca era delicado, y por alguna razón este momento tampoco era el indicado para serlo, pero no quería despertar a Kirishima, quitárselo de encima y salir del horno que su jaula de músculos representaba.

No pudo evitarlo, porque apenas Kirishima notó que estaba despierto, se movió, como si hubiera sido intimidado. Pero con el rostro parcialmente adormilado y los ojos entrecerrados.

Bakugou le dio la espalda, se quitó las cobijas y se rascó entre las piernas, seguía húmedo. No tenía ánimos de levantarse…

―¿Quieres comer? ― preguntó con la boca seca el pelirrojo, desperezándose lentamente de entre las cobijas.

No respondió nada, no tenía ganas de hablarle.

Kirishima bajó sus ojos y se percató del desastre que eran ambos, a media luz el recuento de los daños era apenas notorio, pero por la actitud de ambos las consecuencias, contrario a las marcas, serían eternos. Tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza, quizá por el esfuerzo, un poco de resaca y principalmente porque no estaba acostumbrado a despertar tan tarde, él se levantaba temprano, puntualmente todos los días, para hacer ejercicio. Incluso los días de descanso, como hoy.

¿Los héroes tenían días de descanso?

Aparentemente los tenían. Había sido una celebración monumental que Todoroki y Midoriya se casaran, aunque el crimen no descansaba, aparentemente ellos y los aledaños obtenían un permiso especial para la celebración. Y otros héroes se encargaban de los asuntos importantes, si una emergencia se presentara serían los primeros en ser notificados, Kirishima notó que Bakugou no quería despertarse, sus pestañas rubias aún se movían perezosas por la habitación y se acurrucaba entre las cobijas, convirtiéndose en un ovillo voluntariamente y encogiendo sus rodillas.

Tenía el trasero expuesto. Algo se revolvió en su interior.

Una erección matutina.

O simple amor alocado y descontrolado como solía sufrirlo. Porque el rubio le desorientaba de formas abismales.

―¿Quieres que te haga de desayunar? ― preguntó nuevamente, incorporándose y notando que su cabello era un lio.

―¿Quieres callarte? ― le exigió tapándose los oídos con las manos.

Kirishima sonrió a medias, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Se levantó del colchón porque era evidente que uno de los dos tendría que hacerlo, los músculos de su espalda tenían una ligereza impresionante y sus piernas temblaban un poco por el esfuerzo de la noche anterior, se preguntó internamente si a Bakugou le dolerían las caderas y esperaba que no, aunque si así fuera no tendía problema en cargarle en la espalda a dónde demonios quisiera. Por costumbre se estiró antes de salir del colchón y cuando finalmente pudo mantenerse de pie en el suelo, desnudo, por mero impulso se giró a verle.

Le impresionaba, de una forma muy autentica. Quizá no era capaz de admitir en que momento había caído perdido por él, si había sido algo de una vez, de amor a primera vista o si había construido su obsesión pasó a paso, mostrándose cada vez más amigable hasta el grado en el que había obtenido esto...

Probablemente, si las parejas destinadas existían, significaba que ellos dos estaban sometidos a una ley invisible que los obligaba a encontrarse, pero aquello no tenía sentido porque ambos eran alfas, claro que cuando se conocieron; Kirishima había sentido que tenía la absoluta necesidad de ser su amigo o de servirle, y aquello le desconcertaba, porque años después se encontró a si mismo genuina y profundamente encandilado por todo lo que Bakugou representaba para él. Hasta el más mínimo detalle le calaba en el interior al grado de la adoración, cosa que no le parecía nada enferma.

Y ahora mismo estaba ahí, recostado en su propia cama, con él como invitado, desnudo, cubierto de semen, sin poder dormir, sudando ligeramente, con toda su piel preciosa expuesta su cabello como el lío que generalmente era y sus ojos fríos puestos en la nada, respirando tranquilamente, larga y pausadamente. Su cuerpo trabajaba, se movía, descansaba, perezoso. Podía adorarlo hasta que el mundo se acabara y no se cansaría ni un segundo de mirarle.

De cualquier manera, a cualquier hora, le fascinaba la criatura.

Caminó en cueros hasta la puerta, notó que Bakugou lo seguía con la mirada aunque hacía el intento de no hacerlo y de volver a dormirse, aunque probablemente ya no estaba ni un poco cansado. Pero estaba asustado del siguiente paso…

Kirishima no lo estaba, no lo estaba en lo absoluto, por eso se despertó de buenas, se aseguró de que Katsuki significara lo mismo para él incluso cuando ya hubiera profanado sus entrañas y se movió dispuesto a conseguir el siguiente objetivo, como si fuera un videojuego que llevaba jugando hacía muchísimo tiempo y estaba a punto de cruzar el último nivel. O lo que él consideraba un nivel importante.

Entre sus cajones lo encontró, tenía la misma apariencia que había admirado desde el primer día en que lo obtuvo.

Conseguir aquella caja le había costado, muchos salarios, le había costado; dilemas mentales, físicos y una extrema necesidad de esperar, porque parecía que nunca era el momento indicado para entregarlo, siempre estaba esperando que el día llegara y cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba repentinamente ocurría algo que le hacía retroceder casi envuelto en pánico. Ahora mismo su actitud demostraba todo lo contrario, estaba en vuelto en halo rosa, burbujas pomposas explotaban a su alrededor y la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro ni en el más mínimo instante. No tenía porque.

La noche anterior había sido… una maravilla. Para él y esperaba para Bakugou también.

Porque estaba arriesgándose a mucho.

Sin nada de ropa, no tenía donde esconder nada, estaba tan expuesto como la noche anterior. No solo físicamente, de una forma sentimental también, su corazón estaba expuesto abierto, sangrante, latente y listo, con un cuchillo en la mano dispuesto a ser apuñalado si ese era su deseo. Bakugou cargaba constantemente con esa arma, si, con la capacidad de hacerle pedazos con una sola mirada, era tan patética, la forma descarada en la que le controlaba, con una sola palabra podía generar en él todo el cambio.

Y podía aplastarle con el pie hasta dejarlo en el piso y Kirishima aun querría besarle la boca después de comerse el polvo.

Bakugou lo vio de inmediato, abrió sus ojillos de princesa y le fulminó cálidamente, sentándose en la cama, mostrando cierta incomodidad y sujetándose al colchón con las manos.

―¿Sabes qué es esto? ― preguntó Kirishima desde el marco de la puerta

―No es el desayuno… ― susurró apenas audiblemente.

―Definitivo ― sonrió con toda su capacidad ― esto es, lo que viene después de hacer el amor, mi amor.

―No en todos los casos ― frunció el ceño, su voz era apenas un susurró.

Kirishima avanzó un paso hacía la cama. Bakugou no le miraba el cuerpo, le miraba los ojos.

―En el nuestro sí ― le respondió como si fuera una obviedad ― lo de anoche fue fantástico. Y quiero… que haya muchas noches así de ahora en adelante, Katsuki. Noches, días, tardes, cada segundo de mi vida. No, no me es suficiente, nunca me sería suficiente. Te necesito en cuerpo y alma, quiero ser posesivo con respecto a ti… así que, por favor, cásate conmigo.

Dejó que sus manos hicieran todo el trabajo, de todas maneras Bakugou le miraba a los ojos, no prestaba atención a la forma en la que Eijiro con dedos hábiles colocaba en su dedo un precioso anillo plateado con diamantes en el interior, pequeñas hileras que se convertían en trenzas y circundaban todo el anillo hasta convertirlo en una joya diamantada costosa y bella en profundas dimensiones.

Le besó los dedos y por fin _Kacchan_ admiró su mano.

Por supuesto, ayer mismo le había dicho que si iban a casarse, no era un compromiso del que pensara zafarse, no era así de cobarde, en cambio la idea… le excitaba, porque si, aunque le costara con todas las de la ley aceptarlo, amaba mucho a Kirishima. Pero del dicho al hecho… las cosas le caían como un balde, de agua tibia al menos, sorprendido, un poco extrañado, no pudo enfurecerse, ni hacer nada, estaba como paralizado, de piedra, pasaba saliva y Kirishima aún tenía expectativa en su mirada. Dios, que imbécil, como si fuera a decirle que no ¡Lo había dejado estar en su interior! ¿No era eso algo implícito? Estaban tan casados como podían estarlo y seguía queriendo más… sí que era egoísta.

―Sí, bueno… pues si no hay de otra ― murmuró atropelladamente tocándose el anillo.

―¿Si? ― pestañeó con efusividad

―Que sí, cara de…― gruñó recuperando su tono habitual, aunque fuese paulatinamente, mirándose la mano y usándola para empujarle la cara directamente.

―¡Que sí, me has dicho! ¡Nos casamos! ― Kirishima estaba en un grito. Tomó la misma mano, la del anillo, con la que le había empujado ligeramente y la beso, incontables veces, sobre los dedos en la palma, entre las pequeñas líneas de su mano, cada huella dactilar y sobre las uñas.

Bakugou sonrió a medias. Y luego dejó que se le fuera encima.

Convencido de que por fin iban a estar juntos de esa forma, de esa que tenía una boda, trajes bonitos, anillos, un sacerdote y toda la cosa la alegría de Kirishima era un rayo fosforescente que caía por todas partes y manchaba las paredes con escurridizo amor color rosa, permeando cada centímetro de la superficie y mostrándole con atención las venas de su cuerpo, que resaltaban, cuando besaba con efusividad la boca de Bakugou, sin que este se quejara, solo continuaba los besos, le rodeaba el cuello y jugaban a estar desnudos en la cama sin hacer el amor.

El calor de los labios fue solo el inicio, el ritmo aumentó y la tensión se elevó, el erotismo ya le pisoteaba los pies, que por cierto, se mantenían juntos y enredados entre las sábanas, se tomaban de las manos haciendo juego a los anillos de compromiso y como a Katsuki le encantaba le tomaba de los labios y le tocaba los dientes, como si fuera su fetiche. Eijiro iba a decirle que lo amaba cuando se vio atrapado, como por onceava vez en la mañana, por esos preciosos ojos rojos que le hipnotizaban hasta el infinito. Katsuki le miraba atentamente…

―Ya te dejé cogerme ― aseguró sujetándole con fuerza de la mandíbula ― y te he dicho que sí…

Dentro de sus ojos, algo resplandeció.

―Tengo que marcarte.

Kirishima parpadeó. Aun le sujetaba con la fuerza de sus explosivos dedos, hacia solo unos instantes habían estado besándose descontrolada y eróticamente, ahora de alguna forma su corazón había palpitado lentamente, atendiendo confuso a la implícita orden que Bakugou le daba, como siempre las atendía, le observó con intensidad, infiriendo la sensación jugosa que la explicita orden demandaba. Los luceros de Katsuki brillaban con malicia…

La malicia que Kirishima conocía muy bien, esa que relucía como si estuviera volviéndose loco de remate, lleno de posesividad y ansiedad dura. Hasta cierto punto contenida de impregnada altivez y superioridad, no era su rostro apacible y precioso, en cambio, como una ilusión se revelaba frente suyo, Bakugou podía dejar que Kirishima se lo follara, podía casarse con él, pero seguía queriendo imponerse encima de él de una forma u otra, con su dictatorial figura.

Lo enloquecía.

―¿Vas a marcarme? ― preguntó Kirishima, muy seguro de que no se trataba de 'la marca' o el lazo que se hacía a través de una mordida.

El creía que no necesitaban esa marca.

―Voy a mearte. ― Reformuló la solicitud, se lo quitó de encima y se movió turbia y sensualmente hasta el baño.

Kirishima le siguió con la mirada, porque era lo único que podía hacer si se le prestaba de esa forma, desnudo, con las nalgas llenas de una deliciosa sombra rojiza de las nalgadas de la noche anterior, la espalda llena de chupetones y sus piernas estilizadas moviéndose de la forma más seductiva y varonil que el pudiera a penas desear. Ladeó su cabeza, parte para verlo mejor y también para pensarlo mejor, si la humillación para Bakugou era estar bajo su yugo para siempre, él sin problemas podía permitirle esa sencillísima necesidad de darle el lugar de rey que se merecía, como siempre pensaba, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, ciegamente seguiría a Bakugou hasta un puente y se lanzaría si se lo pidiera con el tono de voz que fuera…

Pero Katsuki jamás haría eso, porque aunque intentara aparentar lo contrario, lo respetaba profundamente y mejor le amaba con ciega pasión.

Le siguió hasta el baño. Que no era más que un baño normal, con un excusado, un lavabo lleno de jabón y navajas para afeitar y una bañera de tamaño regular con bordes rectangulares, blanca, de mosaicos en las paredes y un solo foco blanco redondo cubierto por un cristal transparente que hacía las de ser un baño elegante. Por lo regular, por falta de tiempo, no usaban la bañera, no lo hacían porque tenían que trabajar, pero si pudieran estaba muy seguro de que arrojarían un montón de espuma y agua caliente mientras se daban suave masaje en la espalda.

Ahora mismo los planes eran otros. Cuando Bakugou vio entrar a Kirishima al baño sonrió con malicia, no tenía intenciones de ser un hijo de puta, pero debía de anteponerse de alguna forma y al pelirrojo parecía no importarle aquella ligera petición de subyugamiento que en realidad aparentemente era algo muy simbólico para ambos. Además, estaba seguro de que tarde temprano terminaría con los dientes de Eijiro clavados sobre su espalda o cuello de forma psicológica, así que esto realmente no era nada más que un capricho…

No tenía el fetiche, pero si tenía la manía de sentirse superior, incluso frente a los que sabía que le rebasaban y no por niveles de fuerza. En cuanto a sentimientos Kirishima estaba muy por encima de lo que él realmente quisiera admitir. Suspiró.

Ladeó la cabeza y notó que iba a seguir sus ciegas órdenes. El pelirrojo se metió en la tina, se sentó en ella, recargó su espalda justo al lado de la llave de agua y le miró desde abajo.

Levantó el mentón, encandilado. Entró también y se mantuvo de pie, frente suyo. Ya la encantaba estar así de arriba, mirándole desde ahí, le daba una buena sensación de superioridad que era demasiado deliciosa, Kirishima le miraba con tanta atención, sus ojos eran dos libros abiertos, rojos y perfectos. Iguales a los suyos, que extraño que dos personas con ese mismo tono de ojos pudieran encontrarse y encima amarse tan desesperadamente como se suponía ellos lo hacían. Continuamente Bakugou pensaba en la forma de su amor…

Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

―No te necesito ― le habló en voz baja, pero cortante.

Kirishima sonrió a medias.

―Ya lo sé.

Quiso ponerse de rodillas y besarlo, pero se obligó a continuar. Tomó un poco tímido su miembro y apartó sus ojos, no estaba seguro de lo que seguía y estaba poniéndose nervioso, porque le temblaba un poco el brazo y el líquido estaba tardando en salir más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Quería empaparlo, probablemente la cara no, porque tenía ganas de besarlo, pero verlo abajo suyo, pero mancharlo un poco… no debía excitarse, de hacerlo no podría continuar con la acción. Se mordió el labio e intentó apuntar.

Kirishima cerró los ojos, estaba intentando fervientemente mirar a Bakugou desde abajo, pero también se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba un poco nervioso. Seguramente jamás había siquiera contemplado hacer algo así y ahora aquí estaban, convirtiendo su mañana postsexo en una extraña escena kinky de dominación, palabra que definía a Bakugou con cada letra, y Kirishima estaba encendido por su prominente esclavitud, su desastre de emociones y la forma en la que juraba ser más que él y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba penosamente cuando le miraba, porque estaban enamorados.

El líquido llegó, no lo esperaba, en realidad, suspiró o jadeó cuando Bakugou por fin comenzó. Le apuntó en el pecho y llegó de forma lenta, cálida y tortuosa, se expandió primero encima de sus bíceps, mojándole casi por completo, luego muy cerca de sus clavículas y creando un charco pequeño y amarillo bajo sus piernas, tocándole los dedos de las manos. Su rostro estaba en éxtasis, le miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio, había vergüenza pero también descontrolado deseo. Kirishima comenzó a sonrojarse, tenía en la punta de las uñas una sensación muy extraña, llena de ansiedad, de sentirse bañado en el líquido dorado y caliente que brotaba de sus entrañas de forma incesante.

Las últimas gotas cayeron muy cerca de su hombro y Kirishima tuvo que morderse el labio y reprimirse a sí mismo de tocarse el pecho para esparcir o quitarse aquel líquido.

El rubio suspiraba ruidosamente, ya no le miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro perdido en dirección al techo, la boca un poco abierta y la mano aun sujetando su miembro. Se dejó caer, de rodillas, encima de su cuerpo, pegándosele como sanguijuela, recargó la mejilla en su hombro, le abrazó, como si fuera un peluche, no le importó nada y se pegó a él con toda su necesidad palpitante.

Enredó sus brazos en el cuello y restregó su miembro en primera fase de erección varias veces contra él. Estaba excitado, avergonzado y muy en sintonía con su pareja.

Kirishima correspondió su abrazo. Levantó la mano un poco para abrir la llave del agua y dejar que agua limpia sacara de sus cuerpos ese líquido…

―Házmelo a mí ― suplicó Bakugou contra su oreja, duro y excitado, suplicante, hiperventilando.

Y Kirishima nunca había tenido más ganas de hacerle lo mismo que en este instante, de nuevo… la forma más clara de admitir que por más que buscara sentirse superior al final del día uno era Dios del otro y de igual forma para cada uno. Si uno se ponía encima del otro, de inmediato iba a buscar que le hiciera lo mismo, o quizá tenía el fetiche u ambos. Como fuera, el agua caliente llegó y Eijiro lo hizo, porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, la idea le encantaba y porque Katsuki se lo había pedido.

Y porque estaban muy enamorados y hacer algo así no significaba nada, pero significaba muchas cosas.

* * *

Coincidían en algo, aparentemente, habría sido mejor comprar su propio departamento y vivir un poco más cerca de la ciudad, de modo que a ninguno de los dos se les complicara tanto acercarse a su trabajo por las mañanas noches o cuando fuera necesario, en caso solo de llegar a la central, porque si se trataba de una alerta al crimen el lugar donde se encontraran era poco importante, tenían que llegar y punto.

Pero, aparentemente, era un problema grave que a estas alturas a uno de los dos le costara más trasladarse; porque tenía una necesidad absoluta de permanecer en casa el más tiempo posible, ya que el otro estaba aislado por completo. Y no, no se sentía solo ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Había muchas sirvientas en todas partes, incluso cuando no estaba buscándolas una que otra mujer se encontraba limpiando por ahí y mirándole con grandes ojos llenos de interrogantes, pero sin atreverse a decir nada… y estaban sus nuevos hermanos, los cuales le cuidaban en todo momento y buscaban llenar sus necesidades cualquiera que estas fueran.

Incluso habían sugerido trasladar su dormitorio al edificio central de la casa durante la temporada. Midoriya se rehusó a esto. Había muchas cosas que esperaba viviendo en la casa de los Todoroki, pero cruzarse con Endeavor demasiado era algo que no le encantaba. Seguía prefiriendo mantenerse un poco solo en su villa dentro de la residencia, solo separado de los demás por un gran jardín.

El problema era que Shoto estaba ausente un largo tiempo y él no podía salir, por ello la gente comenzaba a creer que sería mejor permanecer cerca de la familia. Incluso su madre le comentó el mudarse a la casita, o que él regresara por una temporada al departamento que ambos habían compartido. Pero Izuku se rehusó, ya necesitaría bastante ayuda de ella después, por ahora podía valerse perfectamente por sí mismo.

Y hacía calor.

Él tenía más calor que nunca.

Nadie le dijo que haría tanto calor.

Al otro día de la noche de bodas, despertó con una incomodidad grande, pero también con un sentimiento de relajación absoluto, los músculos de Todoroki le cubrían casi por completo el cuerpo menudo y destilaba un olor agradable de feromonas que le hacía sentirse de una forma complacida, permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que les fue imposible revolverse más en la cama y tuvieron que abrirle a la sirviente que había traído el desayuno para ambos.

A la semana, cuando salieron de su aislamiento, las cosas se fueron acomodando lento, como si se tratara de una torre de bloques infantiles, primero, besarse todo el tiempo y contemplar a futuro la idea de estar casados como un buen castillo de marfil, precioso e inconmensurable, su felicidad resplandecía. Aparentemente el primer día que salieron de su voluntario encierro a lo 'luna de miel' la suerte les deparaba el inesperado encuentro con Endeavor. Poco antes de encontrarse con Fuyumi…

Movió suavemente sus fosas nasales, como buscando un rastro y con sus siempre brazos cruzados tocó con cuidado el yukata sencillo que Midoriya vestía, buscando, a tientas, la marca en su cuello. Hinchada, porque era reciente, de la semana anterior, y según palabras de su madre: muy bonita. A Izuku también se lo parecía, pues no era tan grande ni tan profunda, pero se marcaba con mucho cuidado en su cuello y revelaba el vínculo intenso entre ambos.

Endeavor frunció el ceño.

―Así que llegaron hasta el final ― supuso pútridamente.

Midoriya se sonrojó. Solo segundos antes de que la pálida mano de Todoroki apartara de un manotazo la de su padre, quizá por el simple hecho se sentir demasiada proximidad de parte de otro alfa a un lugar que representaba un lazo demasiado íntimo, o tal vez porque seguían demasiado latentes los problemas emocionales de ambos.

―No lo toques ― le advirtió determinadamente.

―¡Fuyumi! ― llamó el padre de Shoto en un grito.

La hermana de Todoroki apareció por el pasillo, con una sonrisa medianamente preocupada y un atuendo casual que revelaba la pacifica imagen en la que la estancia se encontraba. Solo perturbada por el grito de su padre, se acercó tímidamente mirando a la pareja de recién casados, pero prestando suma atención a lo que su progenitor estaba por ordenarle.

―Ayuda a ese omega con la marca, está hinchada y lleva una semana, no es normal. ― se giró con magnificencia y se perdió de vista por el pasillo hasta la salida.

Finalmente Izuku pudo suspirar.

Por supuesto que no había tono de duda en su voz y por ende Fuyumi se mostró tan preocupada como Shoto, en un solo instante le habían convencido de ir al baño y revisar la herida, entre ella y otra sirvienta que se hacía llamar la líder de limpieza, a Midoriya le hubiera encantado recordar su nombre, pero a su memoria le era inútil. Amablemente le desnudaron y trataron con sumo cuidado la lastimada piel de su cuello. Shoto miraba todo desde la puerta y por más que buscara ocultarlo se veía preocupado. Por supuesto que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había puesto en tela de juicio que a la marca se le debiera tratar de ningún modo pero Fuyumi aseguró que en algunos casos incluso se debía de visitar al médico.

Pero al parecer no era el suyo, era una herida hinchada, un poco descuidada pero bien, dentro de un proceso de cicatrización relativamente normal. Izuku se vendó el cuello.

―Comenzaba a creer que nunca saldrían ― Fuyumi dejó una tacita de té encima de la mesilla y se sentó al lado de los dos, mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa honesta ― ha pasado una semana desde la boda, el teléfono no ha dejado de llamarles. Esperaban que solo se tratara de tres días a lo mucho…

―También nosotros ― se excusó Izuku avergonzado ― se nos fue la mano…

―Lo noto ― levantó su derecha por encima de la mesita de madera y apretó con cariño los dedos pequeños y lastimados de Midoriya ― no se preocupen, en cuanto estén listos para reanudar sus actividades estaré feliz de aportar mi ayuda a la nueva rutina.

Fuyumi había sido la madre que Shoto perdió y la madre que Izuku necesitaba en ese nuevo hogar, donde todo le era desconocido y los encuentros con el padre de su alfa, aunque escasos, se daban más de lo que él habría deseado. Por supuesto su apoyo se había convertido en algo trascendental, porque tal como lo pronosticó a la semana volvieron a su rutina de superhéroes por lo menos dentro de los nuevos parámetros establecidos y cuando el encuentro con el padre de Shoto se dio nuevamente ya era demasiado evidente para ocultarlo, aunque Midoriya en ese instante aún no era plenamente consciente.

No sabía, ni quería saber, que clase de conocimientos increíbles tenía el hombre para notar cosas a simple vista, así como observó que Shoto se convertiría en uno de los mejores héroes apenas lo vio nacer, sus ojos solo tuvieron que cruzarse con los de Midoriya una vez más durante ese mes para que le volviera a ordenar acercarse a Fuyumi.

Midoriya tomó el abanico de madera de bambú con bordados de oro y abaniqueo su rostro, por encima de su nariz y en el cuello, el sudor de su nuca comenzaba a picarle. Estaba acostumbrándose a esos súbitos calores que le daban, después de todo era primavera, pero había momentos en que la intensidad incluso le impedía moverse del pórtico de la casa aunque fuera para remojar los pies en el lago.

―¿Por qué estás vestido así? ― preguntó Shoto acercándose a paso ligero pero firme, saliendo del pasillo que conectaba la casa principal con su ala del terreno.

Midoriya le sonrió desde el piso. Shoto estaba vestido como héroe todavía.

Le recorrió con la mirada, tenía encima una bata de seda color lila con un bordado de flores blancas casi irreconocibles por lo esparcidas que se encontraban entre ellas. Abierta hasta casi la mitad del pecho apenas le llagaba por encima de las rodillas, no estaba seguro de si había algo debajo de la bata, si no era así, mejor para él. Pero no dejaba de sorprenderse. Izuku solía ser más pudoroso.

―¿Tienes tanto calor? ― preguntó tomándole el abanico y esparciendo aire sobre sus verdes cabellos ―¿Estás aburrido?

―Shoto-kun ― suspiró Izuku cerrando sus ojos y mirándole con una sonrisa incipiente entre sus carnosos labios ― estoy _bien._ ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

Se puso de rodillas, tomó la mano pálida de Izuku entre las suyas y la apretó ligeramente, no dejaba de mostrar un poco de preocupación y un ligero atisbo de celos al encontrarlo tan expuesto y desnudo en medio del jardín, celos de cualquier organismo viviente que fuese capaz de encontrarse con una imagen tan celestial como lo era su omega. No dejó de abaniquearle, porque parecía disfrutar bastante de este acto e incluso comenzó a sentir el mismo la agradable brisa del aire.

―¿Qué tal el trabajo? ― preguntó Izuku recargándose contra la madera del piso

―Nada grave ― sonrió tomando asiento a su lado ― las personas preguntan por ti, la farsa del viaje no va a durar mucho más.

―Solo lo suficiente, espero ― se encogió de hombros ― fue un plan muy elaborado ese de convencerlos del viaje de investigación a otro país para combatir una organización criminal de villanos que operaba en el interior. Es perfecto para mantenerme encubierto…

―Sí, pero ya han pasado veintiún semanas ― no lo decía por meter presión, contrario a eso el número le sabía dulce y sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo especial cuando caía en cuenta.

―Desearía ver a All Might ― comunicó Izuku con un semblante triste.

―Falta poco ― le aseguró sinceramente besándole la corona de la cabeza ― podrás ir a verle al hospital en un par de meses, no te preocupes. Él está bien y entiende que no lo hayas podido ir a ver… he hablado con él. Nos manda buenos deseos, a los tres.

Midoriya sonrió, le gustaba el tacto de su alfa, cuando pasaba sus dedos suavemente por sus enredados cabellos y le acariciaba la mejilla como si intentara contar las pecas que se esparcían descuidadamente por su rostro, unas encima de las otras, graciosamente. Le gustaba su calor, no el calor de la primavera, le gustaba el aroma de su alfa, tan protector, heroico, fuerte, familiar, comprensible, la forma en que sus labios apenas se curveaban para sonreír y le besaban con frecuencia sobre la frente y sobre la punta de la nariz, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por cuidado entre su ropa y delicadamente delineaban las redondeces de su cuerpo.

―Ah, casi lo olvido, ha llegado esto en el correo… es para ti y para mi ― Shoto sacó de su bolsillo un sobre pequeño y rectangular de color blanco nacarado, que extendió a Izuku, aun recostado de forma cuidadosa.

El omega lo tomó entre sus manos sin muchas ganas de curiosa en él, cuando se percató que efectivamente tenía los nombres de ambos escritos en la esquina con una letra elegante que no pudo reconocer.

―Parece una invitación ― murmuró Shoto pegando su oreja en el vientre de Midoriya y desviando por completo su atención, con ganas de tomar una siesta larga.

Izuku notó que no mentía así que no reflexionó más y abrió el sobre de forma que el pegamento no estropeara los bordes y así pudiera hurgar en su interior, tal como esperaba se trataba de un invitación, que no era ni por asomo muy elegante, pero seguía cumpliendo con su funcionamiento y era lo importante. En el interior resaltaba un rectángulo de un papel más grueso doblado por la mitad, e impreso con letras negras en cursiva. Leyó.

Una vez y luego dos veces.

Se levantó tan pronto como pudo para enfocar mejor su atención y Shoto salió disparado por su brusquedad.

―¿¡Eh!? ― Gritó palmeando la invitación como si eso pudiera darle las respuestas ― ¿Una boda? ¿Cómo? ¿Una boda?

―¿Quién se casa? ― preguntó Todoroki sobándose un costado de la cabeza

―¡Kacchan! ― le mostró el papel a Shoto, casi restregándoselo en los ojos

Todoroki parpadeó un par de veces y luego tomó la invitación para verlo con sus propios ojos. Por supuesto; le sorprendía, no tanto para pegar un grito como su omega, pero sin duda no esperaba, por lo menos este año, obtener una así y mucho menos una de Bakugou y Kirishima, pues solo había pasado medio año desde su boda, probablemente habían sentido el peso del tiempo caerles o el pesado de Kirishima había conseguido que Bakugou se rindiera a sus ideas románticas. Como fuese, no le molestaba, le sorprendía, pero le encantaba la idea. Y no tenía nada que ver con una sombra persecutora de celos que debía de haberse extinguido hacía, por muy mínimo, un par de meses.

―¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ― Preguntó Todoroki a Midoriya, que balbuceaba de forma inteligible ― No era obvio que iban a terminar juntos ellos dos, ¿es porque son alfas?

―Bakugou jamás podría terminar con un omega ― frunció el ceño como si esa respuesta fuera obvia ― entre dos alfas, no es raro ¿verdad? No es por eso, yo ya sabía, hace mucho… incluso tal vez antes que ellos, estaban destinados y todo eso, ¿Quién más podría aguantar de esa forma a Kacchan? Quiero decir, sabes a lo que me refiero, lo que me sorprende es… que hicieran invitaciones y todo eso para que los acompañáramos en la boda civil.

―Seguramente Bakugou se dejó influenciar por Kirishima, él parece más de los que se dejan llevar por esas cosas ― intentó encontrar una explicación lógica a aquello, pero eso no parecía convencer a Izuku.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes.

Después sonrió.

―No, no es por eso ― concluyó ― es porque se quieren mucho. También… no podremos ir, pero enviemos un regalo ¿vale?

Se recostó nuevamente sobre el piso de madera. El calor le cubrió nuevamente poco antes de que su alfa le rodeara entre los brazos nuevamente, miró al exterior, el verde pasto y el agua cristalina de los estanques, con reflejos rosados de los árboles de cerezo en su máximo esplendor. Todo aquello, sí que tenía gracia. Estaban terminando la primavera, las flores rosadas caían pintando toda el agua y el piso, justo como a Kacchan le gustaba.

* * *

N/A: Estoy muy avergonzada por la demora, pero espero que sepan perdonarme y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, definitivamente estoy muy contenta con las tres escenas descritas, me han parecido exactas. Pero, por si no ha quedado implícito, en la última hemos dado un salto temporal lleno de flashbacks donde ya han pasados seis meses e Izuku tiene 21 semanas de embarazo, lo que era su objetivo, como vimos en el primer capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan gustando de la historia y se animen a comentar si les ha gustado.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
